Pokemon Bawdy Black!
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Evan and Anna are twins who just moved to Unova, but they soon find out the region is a lot more lewd than they thought, but still, they go off and have fun on their sexy adventure. WARNING For a lot of sex. Co-written with Lewd Lillie
1. Evan and Anna 1

It was a cool spring morning in Unova. Leaves blew through the gentle breeze over Aspertia City where the streets were filling with people ready to face the new day. A pecking pidove hopped around in the front garden of a new, and quiet little home tucked away in a corner by the woods.

A pair of twins had just moved in. They arrived the day before, having gotten there too late at night to bother unpacking any boxes. Their two rooms were somewhat of a mess.

Mom had told them on the way over that Unova was a very different region compared to Sinnoh, but they didn't know what she'd meant at the time. Their single mom was already making breakfast for when they woke up, which as it happens wouldn't take very long.

As the sun rose, light shone through the curtains of one of the messy rooms, causing the stillness to begin stirring. Anna stretched the tiredness from her limbs, rubbing her eyes, and looking around. Immediately she got the sense that something was off. It was pretty clear why. She'd woken up expecting her old room in Jubilife. Knowing that she'd never be there again was odd somehow. She'd left so much behind. Would she ever get used to living in just a different region? What kind of place would Unova be like?

She rolled out of bed, and, after finding the box holding her toiletries, found her comb to brush out the tangles out of her long, blond hair. She threw on a white, long sleeved shirt, and a cute pink skirt, and snatched up her phone which trailed a large collection of charms. Before running out the door, she took the time to type out a note:

'Day one in our new home! Let's see what today will bring!'

On the way out she ran smack into her brother, Evan, lazily dressed, in some pajama pants, and a t-shirt. His long brown hair was tangled. It lay messily behind his back.

"Oh… Oh hey, good morning sis," he yawned, "Guess your curtains sucked too?" Just the same old dumb brother Anna'd grown up with.

"Evan!" Anna exclaimed, glancing at his hair with pity, but instead said, "Aren't you going to get dressed!? I want to go out and see the town soon!"

Evan yawned again, rolling his eyes, "Already?" After a sigh, he decided to just agree, "Alright, fine, just give me a minute." He went back into his room to change while Anna headed downstairs to eat.

The house wasn't very big. The dining room, living room, and kitchen shared a decent amount of space. A couch was already put in the living room, however, much to the poor girl's surprise she saw her mom sitting on the couch. Nothing wrong with that, but the family's purrloin had his head stuffed under her skirt. He seemed to be...

Anna stumbled back in surprise, nearly tripping over the last step of the stairs. She averted her eyes quickly as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "M-mom! What are you-!?"

Mom casually let the purrloin walk off with a small bit of white stained on his lips, smiling at her. "Oh, good morning sweetie! You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm... fine," Anna shook her head. To do something... like that, and so casually? No, she must have been misinterpreting the situation. It had almost looked like she'd been… never mind. "I'm... yeah, I slept fine. Um, so… what've you been up to?"

Mom shrugs. "Oh, just cooking breakfast, some unpacking. An old friend of mine even called! Plus I'm enjoying being back home. Purrloin too."

The last part might have been hinting to what she'd just been doing. Whatever that was. Anna took a breath to ask more, but just then heard Evan finally coming down. He was dressed in just about the blandest pair of jeans, and shirt anyone could possibly wear. His hair was still a rattatta's nest.

He gave another yawn, "Morning."

"Good morning, sweetie!" Their mom chimed.

Eyes still on her, Anna took her seat at the table. She wanted to say more, but with Evan here, it was probably best to drop it. Again, it was probably just a silly misunderstanding. Besides, mom had made pancakes with syrup. She drowned the perfectly round cakes with the stuff, and took an awesomely sweet bite.

Their mom soon sat with them. "So, would you two like to go on a Pokemon journey?'

"...excuse me?" Was the first thing that left Evan's mouth.

"Well you see, a friend of mine offered to give a Pokemon, and Dex to each of you, so I thought it could be a fun opportunity for you to explore the region! I had a great time when I did it fourteen years ago."

Their mom had talked about this a lot. The twins knew the timing matched up with around when they were born. Neither of them ever really brought it up for obvious reasons, but who cared about that now!?

"Of course!" Anna cried, giving Evan a look that said she would force him along too if she had to. A Pokemon adventure! What a perfect way to explore their new region. Not to mention how she was bound to make a tone of new friends!

"Who is this person? How do we meet them? How soon can we leave!?"

"Calm down, sweetie!" Mom laughed, "'This person' is Professor Juniper. We traveled together. She sent her assistant Biance here to give you everything. She's a cute busty blonde in a green hat."

As soon as he heard this, Evan quickly tried to scarf down the rest of his breakfast. He knew he only had a few more seconds. Anna didn't even give him that long. She jumped up from her seat, and abandoning the half eaten plate of food. It was too fattening anyway. She grabbed hold of his arm, starting to pull.

"Come on, Evan! You're so slow! There's no time to waste!"

As she dragged him along, she pull out her phone, and opened the note app for a new entry:

'We're going on an adventure!' she typed in on a new page, then fliped it closed. Evan honestly found this quirk of hers cute enough to forgive her. Not that that really meant anything. Right now, there was no stopping her.

"Green hat… Green hat…" Anna mumbled, dragging her brother through town.

Aspertia wasn't too big, but it was still a city. Eventually her dragging him about found them up a big flight of stairs. They led to a beautiful overview of the nearby wilderness, and a farm in the distance. There was a girl wearing a green hat there looking out at it all. By the time they made it to the top, Evan was nearly out of breath. The panting made the girl turn. "Oh? Excuse me? Do you know a pair of people named Anna and Evan?"

"That's me! That's us!" Anna corrected. "You must be Bianca?"

She was more fashionable than Anna'd expected for an assistant to a professor. She'd pictured a lab coat, or something. Though, her coat did seem a bit heavy for the light spring weather.

She nodded, "That's right! I'm so happy to have finally found you two! Alright, explanation, or Pokemon first? Oh no, Pokemon first! I know you're excited!" She quickly throws down a bag, picking up a box with a set of three Pokeballs, just as excited to hand them out as Anna was to receive them. "Just pick one please! Whichever you like." Bianca's smile was one of the friendliest Anna had ever seen.

Anna smiled back, before looking into the box. Should she let her brother pick first? No! She just couldn't wait! She picked up the first Pokeball, and threw it. When it hit the ground, a small green snake popped out. A Snivy with bright green scales, and large red eyes. Cute, but not quite what she was looking for. She grabbed the second Pokeball, tossing it. Out popped an Oshawott with blue furls around his neck, and a pudgy little nose, but it wasn't until she opened the third ball that she realized she'd found her match. A Tepig! He looked around curiously as soon as his ball was opened. Long brown ears twitch before he looked up at her fully.

Anna decided, "I'll take Tepig."

"Tepig!" The Pokemon happily yelled, hugging her legs.

"Hmmm, I think she's my style." Evan said, picking up the ball for the snivy.

Bianca smiled, "Great! Alright, next up are these things." She handed them each a Pokedexe, "These are Pokedexes, they'll track all the Pokemon that you meet, and automatically track different behavioral traits in the area, making them just great. Your job is to go around and collect new data, of course you can take on the gym challenge on the way." The older girl nodded, having finished her explanation, "Any questions?"

"Yes! Only one!" Anna declared, "Can I hug you!?"

"What?" Bianca's eyes went wide in surprise as Anna gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thanks for bringing us together, me and Tepig! You're the best! Let's be friends!"

"Of course we can be friends...ah!" Even Bianca seemed to have run out of air from such a tight squeeze.

Meanwhile, her tepig tried again to hug her legs. She didn't notice, but the little perv was peering up her skirt. He saw them, white and pink striped, and tightly fitting, but he only got a small peek, because:

"Oh, I love you too, Tepig!" Anna laughed, letting Bianca go so she could scoop him up instead, and raise him up high. She hugged him just as tightly. The little piglet felt so warm, like there was a fire inside him, as she squished him against her chest, and nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek. "You and I are going to have the best adventure ever!"

"Tepig!" The little perv of a pig took the time to gaze at her breasts, loving being cuddled into them.

"Tepig!' He shouted out again in pure boobie bliss.

Evan went to pick up his snivy, "You're pretty cool looking, if I'm to be honest."

He smiled at her. A slight redness came to Snivy's narrow cheeks through the bright green of her scales. Her slightly slanted eyes glanced away, and she fidgeted with her tail between her claws before looking up again to meet Evan's eye, and smiled.

He petted her head, "Why don't I call you...Princess?"

The snivy's eyes widen. Princes!? She hugs her tail even more shyly, nodding.

"Alright," Evan said, still smiling. He gave her another gentle pet on the head before looking to his sister, "So we're heading out to adventure today? Already?"

Anna blinked, she'd been distracted by her excitement for Tepig. She looked up at him. "Of course! Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" He really didn't want to make her disappointed, so he made sure to sound excited, "We just haven't packed at all."

"Oh!" Anna realized. She looked out longingly towards the wide wilderness stretched out before them. Thinking about it, though she did need another couple pairs of clothes at least. Her comb too, least she start looking like Evan's rattata's nest of a head. She sighed, finally pulling her eyes away from the sight.

"It won't take too long..." She conceded, "but we leave tomorrow at the latest! 5am, bright and early! Set your alarm!"

Ignoring her brother's groan, Anna looked back at Bianca, and smiled. "Thanks again, friend. Tell Professor Juniper too, please."

"Of course, and good luck!" Bianca beamed.

The twins couldn't have really known yet just how much they'd need it.


	2. Hunter 1

As she watched the twins disappear down the stairs, Bianca let her smile fall slightly. She sighed, looking back out into the distance of the world. She couldn't help but ask herself aloud, "Now, where is that boy..?"

That morning, things were finally looking up for Hunter. He'd been patient for so long, but today was the day he'd finally be getting his very first pokemon. His very own tepig, to be precise. He'd decided long ago what his starter would be. An assistant of professor Juniper's was arriving today with a pokemon each for him, and two foreigners, apparently. Well, he'd be sure to get there first, and choose the starter he'd need. That is, once he got this stubborn stain out of his sheets.

"Disgusting bastard!" He cursed it, gritting his teeth as he rubbed at it, furiously with the wetted towel. He almost was ready to burn the whole bed down. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about the filthy thing.

However, he did eventually get it out. Now his room was practically gleaming. Hunter found a moment of pride. Though, it ended pretty quickly as he heard a crash from downstairs. Hunter groaned. Why now?

"Mom?" He called, heading down the stairs, dreading what he'd see.

His mother was an attractive woman, though not in a fashion model sort of way. A bit chubby, like that hot, yet aging waitress one would see at a more perverted restaurant. Hunter found her on the floor just off the couch, nude, though a sexy dress seemed to have been thrown aside lazily. She must've been out the night before again.

"I heard a crash," Hunter said, "What happened?" It could be nothing, but he had to know. He couldn't just leave the house not knowing it wasn't absolutely clean.

Getting up from the floor, and brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face, Hunter's mom whined, "I fell off the couch… owie..." So childish. If only this were a rare thing for Hunter to have to deal with.

Hunter sighed, but at least it didn't look like she'd made a mess this time. That was good at least. "Anyways, mom, I'm leaving today," she normally forgot things like that, "So you'll be on your own for a while. Take care of yourself."

"Whaaat? Nooo!" The woman frantically got herself up, and hugged him, firmly lodging his face between her currently bare breasts, "But who'll cook for me?"

Hunter tried pushing away. If the other two got to Bianca before he did, they might take his trusty tepig from him. "You're going to have to figure that out yourself, Mom."

However, mom would soon say something that'd mess with his brain.

*sniff. sniff.* "Huh? You don't smell like you've showered… you have to do that first, don't you?"

It was probably just a plot to get him to stay a little longer, but it was true. He'd gotten so caught up in that stain that he forgot his first shower of the day! He should've been better than that. Hunter gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" He pulled away, and rushed off to the bathroom. Of course his mom had to follow him there, being the almost obsessive mother she could be at times, which was made easy by the fact their bathroom didn't have a lock. It always felt like the second he stepped in the shower, mom was right there with him.

"Let me join you? Pleeease?"

"Yeah, fine." Hunter said, already stripped, and stepping into the shower. He couldn't care less right now about arguing with her. He just needed to hurry.

Though he'd soon get trapped for even longer, his mom noticing his hard on, which anyone with a dick would get from a nude woman with looks like hers. "Do you want some help, sweetie?" Her hand moved down his body, lightly gripping his shaft. Her slightly long nails gave some light little pokes.

Arceus being a guy was annoying! Hunter looked away, trying not to think about it. "I don't have time right now."

"There's always time for some fun with your mommy, isn't there?" His mom smiled at him, gently stroking his length. "Which hole of mine do you want to fill?"

He was really trying not to think about that, but, it'd probably just slow him down more running around town while hard. He sighed, "Pussy." That way'd probably be fastest.

She smiled at how quick he was, happy to see him so eager even if the reason she imagined was a lot better than the real one. Soon he'd find his mom turning around, and bending herself over, showing off her plump ass as she leaned against the wall with one hand, using the other to spread her lower lips, "All yours, sweetie!"

"Right," he sighed. Pretty hard to get excited when he was worrying so much about tepig, but this boner wasn't going away on its own. He held her hips, and grunted slightly as he felt himself slipping in.

It was nice, and easy, his mom was usually wet, but the shower made it even easier.

"Oh, baby~" She moaned as she felt herself being penetrated by her son, squeezing his length between her inner walls.

Just trying to get it out, Hunter worked his hips aggressively. Mom usually didn't mind. Besides it was her fault for getting him all worked up. He gripped her hips tightly so neither of them would risk slipping on the slick tiles.

"Ah...!~ Fuck yes, baby~" Luckily his mom was pretty easy to please. In fact, she came first, walls clamping down on him even tighter. Hunter could feel her warm juices trailing along his cock, even warmer than the water showering them both.

"Ah, fuck!~" Hunter moaned. It was really helping him out, soon squeezing him of his annoying seed.

His mom sighed in relief, slowly slipping herself off her son. "Ah… great as ever baby...~" Luckily for Hunter, the water soon cleaned away any mess the two made on each other. Looked like he could finally finish his shower, and leave! Thank Arceus!

"Yeah, thanks mom," He said in return, stepping out to dry off, and dress up as quickly as he could. He just hoped those other two hadn't found the assistant already. "Anyway, looks like this is goodbye for a while."

His mom, still nude after toweling off, gave him one last hug, and deep kiss before saying, "I know… but goodbye! I love you so much, and be sure to bring back grandkids!"

"Right. Bye!" He calls back. He went to his room to grab his pack of everything he'd prepared before stepping out the door into the bright new day of his long awaited adventure.

The world greeted him immediately with something splatting on his head.

"What the?" He brushed a hand through his short blond hair, and it came back with a glob smeared on it. "What the!?" He looked up to see a pair of pidoves perched on the roof, slowly pulling apart from each other like they too had just finished some morning fun. "Disgusting birds!"

"Dove?" The pidove just stared at him. Cursing them, he rushed back into the house, making sure not to get any of the mess on anything as he hurried back towards the bathroom.

Of course, this would prove to slow him down more as his mom, faster than a ninjask, pounced on him the moment he passed the couch with another smothering hug into her breasts, "Oh, you're back already? Did you find a good girlfriend? How was it?"

Hunter pushed her away. "No, I'm not back. A pidove just came on me, or something. Gotta take another shower. He practically ran for the bathroom. He was really, really running out of time!

Though, what kind of loving mother would let her son shower alone? Especially one who was leaving for a long time so soon, and with that cursed lockless bathroom door he would soon find her in the shower with him, helping him wash out his hair at least.

"You know, it's really a sign of good luck for people to always be in such pleasure around you." She told him that a lot, but he never really believed it.

"Just wish they didn't get it in my hair." He grumbled. That always made it hardest to get out. Maybe he should just shave it all off. He never seriously considered it, but it was really tempting sometimes. Soon enough, though, it was all out, and he felt clean again. He jumped out of the shower, and into his clothes. "Bye mom!"

But of course, with every goodbye to his mother came another deep kiss. He almost angrily counted the seconds being wasted waiting before she broke it. "Goodbye sweetie! I love you! Send lots of pictures, please!" She let him go.

"Right, right," and without another word, Hunter ran through the hall, out the door, and even into the street. Then he had to run back through the door, and down the hall, to grab his pack, but _then_ he was ready, and so ran out into the city to find Biannca, and his tepig who was waiting for him.

Sadly, the town was large, and he didn't know where to look, but eventually he made his way up onto the on look. Bianca was just starting to walk down the stairs. Though once she saw Hunter, a smile appeared between that fluffy coat, and her big glasses.

"Oh, hello! Are you Hunter?"

Hunter was gasping for air. "Yes! You! Are you Bianca?"

The young woman nods, "Yes, and you came here for your starter right? Should have him in my bag still..." At this, she started to reach into the rather large bag, rummaging around. It was obviously a bit unorganized, which only gave Hunter even more time in suspense.

He was just too excited, "Yes, right. I'll take the tepig!"

"Oh tepig? Oh no… uh, waaaah!"

As Bianca got flustered she quickly found herself accidentally tripping down the steps, falling right onto Hunter, and knocking him down too. Her large breasts pressed into his face. Seemed he was getting a lot of this today, but this wasn't the only problem. Oh no! She'd dropped a ball on the ground which sent out an oshawott. He, upon being released, immediately sneezed a fantastic Water gun, soaking them both.

Hunter groaned in pain. What was with other people? There wasn't even anything for this girl to trip on, and she still did. But he waited politely for her to get up on her own. He didn't pay much attention to the oshawott, seeing as he wasn't the one he wanted. It was gross to have someone's bodily fluids sprayed all over him, but at least it was just water. It wasn't going to stain his crisply white button up shirt. Well… not quite so crisply any more actually.

"Ugn… sorry about that," Bianca said, "Stairs are my weakness…. that, and I make people wet all the time."

She gets herself up, clothes now soaked, "Oh no! I need to get these off before I catch a cold!" Which was probably hard in her puffy jacket, but with that statement she immediately started to strip. First to go was her jacket while Hunter got up.

"Don't worry about it," he said, only wishing he had a towel to dry off better with. He started undressing too. There's nothing worse than a weakened immune system. If he got a cold, it'd probably mean death. "Anyways, about my tepig?"

"Oh, tepig?" Bianca glanced away. She focused on stripping more now, not fully answering. Now Hunter was getting annoyed. The view of the thick, and busty nude girl wasn't even enough to lessen it!

Hunter stared at her. "You... do have a tepig still, don't you?" Surely the other two hadn't found her before him. Arceus no!

The assistant's look quickly saddened, "We… no… he got taken, but you can have Oshawott here. He's..." She glanced at the little otter currently staring at her body, a hard dick in hand, and a big drip of snot hanging out of his nose. "He's… very, very good at special attacks for an oshawott!"

Hunter looked at the guy, and tried not to scowl. All he wanted to do with him was get him to wipe his disgusting nose. "I'll take the snivy instead, please."

Bianca looked even sadder. "She's uh… taken too… He's the last one, but he's super talented for an Oshawott. He even used Hydro Pump once, already!"

Hunter tried not to sigh, nodding. "Okay. Yeah, I'll take him." He didn't like it, but he still needed a pokemon to get going on his adventure.

"Great!" Bianca said, eagerly. She gave him the pokeball she'd dropped. "Here's his ball, and..." She quickly reached for a bag that wasn't there, looking around to find it before digging in, and finding the little device called a Pokedex. She handed it over as well. "And here's your dex." She was smiling as she did all of this, happy he ended up taking the oshawott.

"Thanks." He said, looking down at his new companion.

The otter looked at him. Still pleasuring himself with one hand, he used the other to wipe the snot off his nose, and then waved.

"Oshawott!" His voice was muffled by a stuffy nose.

Gross. Hunter gave an unenthusiastic wave before looking back at Bianca. "Just curious, who took my tepig?"

Bianca thought it over. Had she forgotten her name already? No, it was coming back to her. "Anna. Yes, her name was Anna. Very blond!" Just like Evan. Though, she had no idea where they went. They probably had started their journey already.

Hunter nodded. "Thank you. Come on, Snot." He called his pokemon, starting off to leave town.

But Snot didn't follow right away, instead directing his gaze back to Bianca. She looked down at him, a bit confused. Things became clear rather quickly, though, when the oshawott leaped into her arms, and started sucking on one of her breasts.

"O-oh my! You were horny!" Which probably should've been obvious by the boner.

Hunter sighed. "I was talking to you, Oshawott." He glances away. Couldn't afford to get stuck with another hard on right now. He wanted to catch up with that Anna girl. She thought she could just ruin his perfect team, and get away with it? No sir!

Of course Snot didn't listen. Instead, he just got even more into his fun. He took one of Bianca's nipples in his mouth, and gave a little bite, making her squeal. "Ah, Oshawott!~ Y-you should listen to your new trainer." She moaned, trying not to get worked up by the nibbling. Hunter seemed like he really wanted to leave. But looking away wasn't working. Hunter could feel her moans already making him hard. The Pokemon wasn't going to get off on his own, though! He was having too much fun! Though, it would seem to be a bit interrupted as he moved his head off her bust.

"Osh… Osh… OSHAWOTT!" He suddenly sneezed, looking away from Bianca to not hit her, but managing to hit his new trainer instead. Of course this wasn't a normal sneeze. He managed to use Icy Wind at the same time, making a cold breeze go right over Hunter's nude body.

"Ah! What the-!?" Hunter jumped back on reflex, shivering a bit right after from the small amount of cold.

"Osha!" Seeing his new trainer fall down, Snot quickly jumped out of Bianca's arms, and hurried down to check on him, Bianca following after. "...osha?" He poked at Hunter with his shell.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked, following the Pokemon over.

Hunter groaned, sitting up, and holding his head. "Ug, yeah, I'm fine." He took off his pack, and dug through it for his disinfectant wipes, cleaning off the germs.

Satisfied with his trainer's safety, Snot leaped right back onto Bianca's breasts, and resumed his nibbling and sucking. At this rate it seemed like Hunter would get nowhere! His Pokemon wasn't even pleasuring himself, just playing with Bianca!

Bianca squealed again, "Oshawott!~"

Hunter sighed. "Sorry, Bianca. Can we just make this quick?"

It was a little hard for Bianca to answer with the otter's attention to her sensitive nipples, but soon she managed out a, "M-make… ah… make what quick?~"

"The sex," Hunter clarified.

"O-oh! You wanted to… ah~ Join us?" Seemed Bianca hadn't even thought sex was an option till he'd clarified. As soon as Snot heard this, he looked to his trainer, and nodded his head frantically. Snot sprayed everywhere.

"I... think I'm good," Hunter decided instead, backing away slowly. "Just don't take too long, okay Snot? I'll be waiting in the town gate"

Though of course this wouldn't satisfy Snot! He promptly shot his trainer with a Water Gun. "Osha!"

Gross! "Gah! Ah! Fine! Fine! Just don't get any snot on me." Hunter shook his head. This first pokemon of his was clearly going to be a lot to handle.

Luckily, Bianca was more than inviting. She sat herself on the stairs, spreading her legs, and exposing herself to him. Louder moans, and giggles escaped her lips as the pokemon played with her chest. Guys were always so eager! Now that she wasn't worrying about it, the otter's attention to her really was working her up too. Hunter came in closer. His hand brushed against her sex, making her moan even more as he felt her lips, and slipped a finger inside.

As she lay back slightly on the steps, Snot was able to get a better grip. Most importantly, he was able to stand on her stomach, and slide his own dick between her boobs.

"Osha...~"

Bianca let out a small squeaking pleasure, but Hunter was still just feeling around. She peeked at him from around the water type with a smile. "Go on! Ah~"

"Right," Hunter said. It seemed like she kept herself clean enough. He held his dick in his hand, and angled it to press against her. Sliding through.

Bianca moaned all the greater for it, Snot happily speeding up his thrusting between her breasts. "Y-Yes~ Ah!~"

And Hunter trusted himself deep too, pumping his hips in sync with his new partner.

This just made Bianca moan out louder. "Y-yes! Go on, please!" Boy she was a loud one.

The oshawott took it on himself to thrust harder. Not that that alone gave her much, but soon he'd take one of her nipples in his mouth again, nibbling as he fucked.

"Yes! Just like that!~" She cried. The boys' eagerness was riding her closer, and closer to a peak of pleasure!

Hunter took hold of her waist, grunting out as he worked to keep up. As he hilted himself in her, he felt her to her orgasm, releasing her warm juices all around length.

Snot though? He was still having fun up top, not even close to cumming it seemed.

"Keep going!~" Bianca squealed in her heat, but Hunter was just about at his limit! He grunted, spewing his seed.

And, surprisingly, his Pokemon did the same, thrusting as far as he could between her breasts, and showering Bianca's face with his somewhat watery cum.

"A-ah!" She moaned as she was filled, and covered. She shivered as it warmly splashed on her.

Hunter sighed, pulling out. The first thing he did was grab a disinfectant wipe, and offered it to her. "Here." She clearly needed it more than him.

Biance's smile was a bit forced, "Uh… I'm clean you know, showered just this morning." But Hunter was already moving to wipe off the cum Snot'd left all over her. "H-hey!" As he took hold of her arm, she tried backing away. The smell of cleaning chemicals came to her like a super attractive perfume. Hunter didn't let go. Bianca squirmed.

"Hold still!" He protested.

"Noooo!"

Rub. Rub. Rub. Soon enough, she was all squeaky clean again.

Once all of them had separated, Biaca scratched her head, a bit embarrassed by that last bit. "Uh… yeah, thanks, I guess, anyways, I hope you two are ready to head out!"

"Osha!" Snot, standing next to his trainer now, hopped up in cheer.

Hunter nodded too. "Yeah, thanks. Come on, Snot." He headed down the stairs.

"Osha!" Snot osha'ed nazily. This time, he was following closely behind. Now, Hunter could try catching up to that girl who stole his tepig.


	3. Evan and Anna 2

When Anna swung open the door, the twins could hear mom's voice echoing through the hall to greet them. "Hello! How'd it go?"

"Well we did get the Pokemon..." Evan started as they walked in, once again finding their mom on the couch... with the family's pet up her skirt. "Mom? What's purrloin doing?'

She quickly shooed him off. "Don't mind that, what Pokemon did you two choose?"

Evan showed off his snivy, who was sitting on his shoulder. "I chose her."

When mom looked at her, Princess shied behind Evan's ear. She peeked out for a second, though, and when she saw Mom smiling, smiled back.

Meanwhile, Anna's face was bright red. She picked tepig off her own shoulder to hold in front of her, hiding her embarrassed face. "I... chose Tepig."

"They look wonderful, great choices." The mom said, "When did you two plan to head out?"

Evan went ahead and answered, "Tomorrow morning. I still need a bit of time to prepare." He started back up to his room. "I'm going to be in my room. I guess, call me if you need anything."

The mom shook her head. "Oh that boy. He's not very active is he? Well I'm very happy you got a pokemon, Anna, did you give that tepig a name yet? Of course you don't need to. I never named Purrlion after all."

Anna looked at her tepig, and thought about it. A name might be cute, but what even to name him? She thought for a long time, but couldn't think of one, and shook her head. "Tepig, is Tepig." She said. It was as simple as that.

"Tepig!" The little Pokemon cried, trying to bury his head in her chest again.

"He's certainly cute," their mom said as she stood, "Was there anything you two wanted for dinner? Since it's the last time you're here for a bit."

"Pork chops!" Anna cried excitedly, before realizing what she'd said. "Um, actually, maybe some pasta, and a salad."

Mom couldn't help but laugh. "Were you reading too many books about that Earth place where people eat animals again? We all know pork grows on trees here. We'd never eat Pokemon."

"Of course. Ha, ha." Anna watched as her mom headed into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to ask what'd been nagging at her, but mom just looked so happy. Anna knew she'd been lonely, it wasn't easy being a single parent. Anna sighed. If Purloin could make her happy, then Anna would be happy too.

"Love you, mom." Anna called over her shoulder as she too climbed the stairs with Tepig to pack.

The first thing Tepig did when he was put down was find the box with Anna's panties. He rooted them out, and sniffed them, being the little perv that he was.

"Thanks Tepig," She said, assuming he was trying to help root out her changes of clothes. She looked around for where she'd put her backpack. Picking it up, she set it atop her bed, ready to be filled. Tepig started carrying over some of her underwear for her, carrying a few in his mouth each time like a piglet bucket brigade.

Anna squeezed them in, along with two skirts and some skinny jeans. She also threw in her comb, a travel sized bottle of shampoo, and a solar charger for her phone. She looked around, but that was just about everything she needed. Zipping up the top of her bag, Anna sat on the bed. Before she could forget, she set an alarm for 5 on her phone.

Anna looked at Tepig. "Knowing Evan, he's going to take all day." She patted her bare lap, inviting Tepig to hop up, and join her.

"Tepig!" Tepig happily jumped on her lap, cuddling with her eagerly.

Anna giggleed, and rubbed the top of his head. Then she flipped open her phone again, and started typing.

'I met a new friend. Her name's Bianca, and she gave me Tepig! He's really excitable, and loves hugs! We aren't leaving today, but we'll be gone tomorrow morning. I'm so excited! I can't wait!'

Meanwhile, Evan was in his room, lazily packing. He'd only packed one extra pair of clothes before flopping onto his bed to play some video games. His snivy was still out. She stood next to the closed door, fidgeting with her claws as she looked around. When she saw Evan giving up on his packing so easily, she had an idea of how to help!

Quickly, she skittered over to where his box of remaining clothes lay open. While Evan was distracted by his game, she crawled over the side of the box, and upturned it. Then, she began dragging over pairs of rumpled clothing. She went back, and forth, again and again, putting more and more clothes into the bag. Very soon, the bag was hidden under a large pile of all the clothes Evan had ever owned.

Only then did Evan look up to see the mess. "Er… thanks, Princess." He said, not wanting to make her disappointed, but knew he'd need to undo all that she just did.

But Princess blossomed with pride. Her confidence boosted, she clawed up onto the bed to join Evan. She peered over his shoulder, curious to see what he was doing. He was playing a game on his laptop. It seemed to be about a bunch of attractive ninja girls fighting each other, and ripping off each other's clothes. A very pervy game indeed.

Snivy watched his character fight, mesmerized. Almost all of the models were curvy, with bouncing busts. Snivy looked down, and her claws felt her flat, scaly chest, and sighed. However, one thing she noticed, Evan only ever picked the flattest characters. He seemed to have a thing for them. Though they didn't end up stripping very much in the game due to him never losing often.

Realizing this, her eyes grew wide, and a little blush came to her cheeks. She looked at Evan, who had his tongue between his teeth in concentration, and an expression of hard determination on his face. Snivy couldn't help but smile again as she watched him play. Rooting for him to win, though wondering if it'd be nice for his character to maybe take some more damage too. Just a little bit.

However, one level had the best situation she could ask for! A flat character fighting another flat character, resulting in a nice nude chest shot as Evan defeated his foe. This fight seemed to have been a hard one. Evan's character also lost most of her clothes by the end. Snivy blinked, blushing harder. She looked at Evan again to see how he'd react to the sight displayed on the screen.

He seemed to be fully enjoying this show. The reason he was probably losing was the distraction of his nearly nude opponent. This made Snivy happier than Evan could ever have known. She took a step closer, then hesitated, still a bit afraid. But, holding her breath, she pushed forward. She wrapped her little arms around Evan's neck. She moved very slowly doing this, not wanting to mess him up in his game, but, very gently, she hugged him, closing her eyes and burying her nose in his tangled hair.

He smiled softly as he felt this, reaching back to pet her head. "Something up, Princess?" While he'd no idea why she decided on a sudden hug, it seemed she was feeling good for one reason or another.

Princess shook her head, but squeezed tighter now since Evan wasn't pushing her away.

He continued to softly pet her, having paused his game to do this properly. The gentle little pets. Princess sighed happily.

There was a sharp knock on the door. So sudden that she jumped in fright, and curled up into a ball, cowering. The door swung open, and Anna poked her head in. Tepig was hugged tightly in her arms.

"Hey, Evan. Are you packed yet!?" Her eyes fell on the messy pile of clothes on the floor, and her eyes narrowed.

He quickly closes his laptop. "Hey! Sorry, I promise I'll be done by tomorrow." He quickly said, not wanting to make his sister mad, and not wanting to blame his pokemon.

Anna glared, clearly not believing him. "You better. Mom said that dinner's ready, just so you know." The door made a loud slam behind her, causing Princess to jump again.

Evan petted her head again, "Hey… sorry about that. She's just really excited is all. You okay?"

He rubbed her side nicely. The warmth of his hand melted through her cold blooded body. The tension left her as he soothed her out of her tight ball. Princess looked up at Evan, and nodded.

Evan picked her up, and brought her downstairs for dinner. His mom, sister, and Tepig were already happily eating when he sat down. Princesses' eyes go wide again as she sees that the salad was piled high with lots and lots of lettuce.

"Are...you upset by the lettuce?" He asks his snivy, confused.

Snivy shook her head quickly. She loved lettuce! She held her hands out towards the salad bowl, trying to convey this to him.

"Oooh, you're excited!" He happily gave her some, smiling as he watched her enjoy it.

"So, are you two all ready?" The mom asked. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"Well, one of us is." Anna looked at Evan poignantly. "Here, Tepig." She picked up his empty bowl, and filled it up again.

"Tepig!" Cried Tepig.

When everyone was finished eating, their mom stopped them before they went upstairs. "Something tells me you're going to leave before I wake up, so I just wanted to say goodbye." She gave them a big hug. "I'll miss you!"

Anna felt a little guilty at that. She'd been so excited about their adventure, she hadn't even thought to consider, but, she smiled, brandishing her phone which jingled with the charms. "I'll call you every so often," she tried.

"Don't be sad sweetie, I'm much more happy than not that you're getting to go out. I did too at your age, but calls and pictures would be much appreciated."

Anna smiled, and hugged mom one more time before pointing her phone next at Evan like a saber. "I've set an alarm!" She threatened, "Five AM! It's a promise!"

Evan groaned. "Alright! Alright!" He quickly headed back up to his room with his Princess after hearing that, determined to get as much sleep as possible before his sister could so rudely awaken him. He finished packing his bag, but made sure to keep some of the clothes she'd put in. He then started stripping. He always slept nude, and didn't think about the fact the female pokemon might care, but Princess did care! She hadn't realized Evan had a tail too. It'd been hidden by all his clothes. "Well, I think I'm going to bed too Princess, unless you need something?"

The snivy shook her head. She knew he'd be waking up early tomorrow morning, so didn't want to keep him away from his sleep.

"Thanks Princess, goodnight." Evan said before climbing into bed.

"Sni…" The little snake curled up into a ball next to him, and tried to fall asleep too. But she couldn't! Evan was so warm beside her. She scooched closer, and tried harder to drift off, but it was no use. Her mind was full of too many things. Quietly as she could, Princess crawled off the bed to where Evan had placed his laptop earlier. She had to put all her might into flipping it open, and the screen brightened.

"Hmm, what're you doing, Princess?" Evan wasn't quite asleep yet, but wasn't exactly ready to get up and see either.

The snivy froze, afraid she's disturbed him, but when he didn't complain, she grabbed the mouse instead. It was so big! She had to use both claws to push it around. She had to know more about her trainer. Clicking on one icon that looked interesting to her, a browser suddenly popped up on the screen.

"Here, do you need help?" Evan finally went over, and sat by her, "Don't worry, you're not disturbing me." He gave her a smile. "Now, what did you need on here?"

Princess pointed at Evan's tail. It'd been bothering her. It was the wrong direction! What could it be for!? Snivy waved her arms around frantically, trying to get him to understand what she was trying to ask. She couldn't tell if she was getting her point across right.

"You don't understand this?" Evan found it rather cute. He decided to pull up some porn videos to help show her. Much to his surprise, the local sites had a lot of porn involving pokemon. That was odd, but useful enough as he found one of two snivy fucking. He showed her the male's dick, and how it was different from the tail. "See? All boys have this."

Princess crawled up onto the keyboard, her nose pressed against the screen as her eyes glowed with reflections of it. She'd never gotten to be around other snivy before. She'd only ever been with Professor Juniper for as long as she could remember. Just her, Oshawott, and Tepig. Though, now that she thought about it, she might've remembered seeing them with tails like that too. Princess couldn't believe there were other snivy's out there with two tails instead of just one! Her feet shifted on the keyboard in excitement, accidentally pressing one, and suddenly the video changed to one of a man, and a very large serperior. The man was fucking a slit in her long body. The two of them stared, stunned by this one. The porn sites back in Sinnoh had nothing like this as far as Evan knew. The serperior looked to be in pure ecstasy, cumming lots of lightly green juices as the man creampied her.

Princess looked up, worried, as she heard Evan's breath quickening. She took a step towards him on the keyboard, again changing the video, but looked down suddenly.

"Sniii!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as boulders. Evan's tail has grown! How could it have grown so fast!?

"Oh this? It happens when you're sexually aroused… or horny. It's hard to explain, but when I'm seeing, or thinking of a lot of this type of stuff it gets big, and then you can use it for sex like they are." He gestured to the video again, this time of a male lopunny, and a woman fucking hard.

Princess crawled onto Evan's leg. His tail right next to her, she looked up to see he was watching her. Looking back again, she poked it testily. It was warm, and hard, and quivered a little when her claw touched it. She pulled her claw back, clasping them both over her heart. It was racing! She looked back at the screen, at the lopunny and the woman wrestling each other in bliss. The lopunny's tail entering her slit. Snivy shook her head, sadly. There was just no way Evan's tail would fit. It was practically half as tall as she is standing. She was just too small. If only she were bigger.

"You like watching this?" He asked, petting her head. He moved his other hand over his "tail," and lightly stroked it as he watched the video.

Princess shut her eyes, feeling tears. No, she most certainly was not liking it! All it did was show her she wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't have sex with him! She was too small! So small. Her fists clenched into little balls of frustration.

However, as luck would have it, when the next video came on, it was of a human man being blown by a much smaller pokemon, a Minccino. Though she couldn't fit in the whole dick, the man was clearly enjoying it still. It took a little while for Princess to see it, her eyes tightly shut, but soon she did look up, and when she saw this, her mind burst with realization. She looked at the man in the video, how his eyes were closed, and mouth slightly parted. He looked like he was feeling so good! Princess's heart fluttered thinking about Evan with that same face.

Evan was still stroking his tail. Only now did she understand it was because he was feeling good. She rested a claw on his hand to stop him.

"Yes?" He paused when he felt it, looking down at her.

Carefully, but still excitedly enough to be somewhat forceful, Princess peeled Evan's hand away from his tail finger by finger, trying to get at it. He moved his hand cooperatively, still a bit confused, but not stopping her.

The snivy felt her heart in the back of her throat, pounding. Pounding! Her flat chest felt like there were a thousand pidoves inside her. She took Evan's length between both of her claws. It smelled salty, and she swallowed, nervously. Hearing her heart in her ears now, she looked up at Evan. She drank him in with her dilated eyes, trying to take in every part of him as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, and popped the tip inside.

"Mmm, Arceus… Princess… what are you… that feels..!" Evan moaned, his face already looking happy at what she was doing. Even though he looked surprised, he wasn't stopping her at all.

Princess wanted to smile, but her mouth was too full, her lips couldn't quite manage. She blossomed at the praise though, wanting more, but she couldn't quite fit any more in. The tip was firm, but squishy. Salty, but sweet, and it filled her whole mouth, even tickling the back of her throat a bit, and making her eyes water. Then, an idea struck her! She started moving her tongue, licking from side to side along the tip of his tail.

He immediately moaned louder in pleasure as she did. "Princess...! Yeah… keep that up..." He smiled as his Pokémon started to blow him. It felt amazing compared to just his hand. Even on the tip, her warm mouth felt so good he didn't even think about how interspecies this was.

Princess closed her eyes in bliss, keeping up the side to side tonguing. She became keenly aware of the warmth of Evan's tail too, and hugged it closer with her arms. She pressed her belly against his shaft, and felt the warmth seeping in. Her tail wrapped around his base.

She thought the tip might have twitched. She felt precum in her mouth the moment she started, but it was nothing compared to the geyser that soon erupted.

Evan was left panting. "Woah… Princess… that felt amazing."

Princess coughed lightly, so much of it had shot straight into the back of her throat. She smiled, tearily. He looked so happy that she was ready to do it more. She looked down to swallow it again, but felt a shock of fear! Evan was shrinking! Right there between her arms, he was shrinking! Shrinking!

"SNii!" Princess cried. Evan was losing his tail, and she was absolutely powerless to stop it, trying desperately to gather it up before it melted any further.

Evan petted her. "Hey, calm down Princess. That just means you made me feel really good. No need to do more now. Do you think you're ready to get some sleep?"

He tried to get her off thinking about that quickly, knowing it upset her. Even with his assurance, it wasn't until Princess saw his tail stop shrinking that she could breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't being lost, it only got smaller, which meant that it could grow again! Looking at it, she pressed her claws on top of it, and pushed down on it like she was trying to CPR resuscitate it, but when it didn't harden, she sighed and nodded. She was growing tired anyway.

Evan thought to himself how adorable his snivy was being. "Great job today," he whispered. He picked her up, and helped her into the bed with him. They cuddle up together trying to get a good night's sleep. Snivy dreamed of sweet things as she's cradled in the crux of his arm.


	4. Hunter 2

Before the two knew it, it was five AM. Not that either of them knew immediately. Evan hadn't set an alarm to wake up. He did have pretty heavy morning wood, though, but neither he nor his snivy would be the first to see it.

The door swung open without even a knock.

"Evan!" Anna stepped inside. "You'd better be ready, else I'll-" She froze, turning bright red. The door slammed quickly shut again, jarring the two sleepers awake.

"Huh, What?" Evan called, jolting upright in startlement. He groaned. "Ugh… sis…"

"For the love of holy Arceus! Put on some clothes!" Anna screamed, voice muffled from the other side of the door.

"Mew, Arcues, learn to knock!" He yelled back before dressing himself lazily in yesterday's clothes.

"Me knocking is not the problem here! Why aren't you wearing any clothes!?"

"That's just how I sleep dammit!" He picked up his bag before poking Princess. "Heeey, you okay?"

"Sni." It'd been a bit of a fright, but she nodded hesitantly. To her, the bulge in his pants was very visible. That meant he was ready again, right? He was standing up, so she had to stretch to try, and reach at it, her little arms up in the air. It gave Evan an idea.

"You know… you're kinda small. How would you feel about riding in there?"

"Sni?" Princess's arms dropped. She looked at him quizzically.

"Well I mean, if you really want to help with my er… situation here, you could ride in my pants. I think you'll fit."

Princess looked at the bulge a bit hesitant. She wasn't so sure, but if Evan thought it would work, she trusted him. "Sni!" She nodded.

He picked her up, lightly, helping her into his pants. Surprisingly, she had plenty of room to move around, and play with his dick. He decided to wear a longer jacket to help hide the new, even bigger bulge she made before leaving his room.

Anna is still waiting outside, cheeks puffed in frustracion. Typing away furiously on her phone, she flipped it closed quickly, and hid it away once Evan stepped outside. Evan could only guess what scathing new comments she might've just written about him in her journal. She looked up, and rolled her eyes.

"Your bag?"

He turned to show he was wearing a backpack. "Right here, calm down sis, I'm ready."

"Oh," She blinked, surprised. It'd been hard to see behind that thick jacket he was wearing, but it looked like he was actually prepared for once. Though the thick jacket was a bit odd. It wasn't all that cold out.

The jacket seemed to be doing it's job, though. Anna didn't even notice Princess in his pants clinging on for dear life! Her claws dug into the fabric of his inner pant leg to hold herself up. Every time Evan took a step, it was like an earthquake threatening to send her tumbling down his leg! Evan let Anna take the lead, keeping behind her so he could hold Princess up without her noticing, giving her a bit more support as they walked down the hall.

Princess breathed a sigh of relief. Now with his hand cradling her, she could easily reach his still erect tail, pulling it down to her mouth. The air was so hot, and musty! It was rather quickly warming her cool blood. Smiling, Princess held the soft tip, and used her tongue to tickle it.

Evan quietly moaned, not wanting his sister to find out.

"Anna? Where are we going first?" The sun hadn't even risen yet outside. It was pretty dark for them to be starting their journey.

Anna glanced back as they reached the stairs, making Evan jump as he tried to hide what he was doing. His hand accidentally forced his tip into Princess's mouth. Her eyes went wide as it went all the way to the back of her throat! She quickly spit it out, pressing her hands over her mouth as she coughed to try, and muffle it.

Anna sighed, descending the stairs. He really was still her same stupid brother. "Didn't you even read a map? There's only one way to go from here. We're going to Floccesy Town."

"Nope, I didn't read the map, but I think I know the way." He didn't.

The two head out into the dark of the early morning. Evan made sure Princess was comfortable, still trying his best to look inconspicuous..

Princess swallowed down the rest of her coughs. She shook her head to clear it. His hand still cradling her, she took his tail, and pulled it down again. She made little circles with her tongue to feel everything. Though there wasn't a big explosion like last night, lots of the stuff eventually seeped out of the tip, which she lapped up as they walked.

Stepping out of town, the twins made it to the first grassy route. A sign marked "Route 19" stood at the edge of the path.

Anna paused. "I guess I can let Tepig out now." She took out his ball, and tossed.

"Tepig!" The Pokemon happily jumped out, hugging his trainer's legs as usual.

Anna smiled, but tried shaking him off lightly so she could walk. "Come on, Tepig, let's go."

The tepid jumped off, quickly leading the way. It didn't take long for a patrat with bright red eyes, and squishy cheeks to reveal himself for battle. Anna stopped, growing excited. So excited in fact, she didn't even notice little Princess's head popping out from the top of Evan's pants to see what all the noise was about. Their first battle!

"Alright Tepig, let's-" But before Anna could even finish, the patrat bolted in the opposite direction with Run Away. "H-hey! Wait!" Anna cried after it, her and Tepig ran in in pursuit.

"Wow, sis! Hold up!" Evan called, quickly helping Princess back into his pants before awkwardly jogging after them.

The two didn't even notice as they passed a figure dressed all in white slouched by the edge of a small pond.

"Come on! Come on!" There were tired rings under Hunter's eyes as he stared intensely at the stubborn basculin swimming just out of reach under the water. He was inching closer though, curious about the bait Hunter'd managed to tie to the end of a stick. This time surely it'd take it! Sure enough, the stupid fish took a huge bite out of the bait.

"Yes!" He cried, yanking the fish from the water where he could reach it with his ready pokeball.

However, right as he threw it, he heard an, "Osha… oshaaa… OSHAAAAAWOTT!" behind him.

Snot's first sneeze of the day sent out a heavy Hydro Pump that hit the basculin right in midair, knocking his mouth off the bait and sending him back into the river. The thrown pokeball made a pathetic little sploosh as it fell, empty, into the water and was lost.

Done with his sneeze, the Pokemon rubbed his nose and waved at his trainer with a muffled, "Osha!"

Hunter stared at him in disbelief. Even getting that one bite on the lure had taken hours. HOURS! He sighed, tossing his sad excuse for a rod into the pond with a similar sploosh of defeat. "Alright, you win."

But, "Osha!" Snot dived into the pond to look for the rod for his trainer.

"No, Snot, don't-" Hunter sighed, but waited, and watched as the little otter swam off.

Soon enough Snot would grab the floating stick, but as he started to swim back, he felt a sharp pain on his tail. "WOOOOOOOOOOTT!" Oshawott flung himself from the water, soaring brilliantly into the air before he landed with a splat in the dirt right in front of Hunter. The rod was still intact in his hands, but also a blue striped basculin was clamped down on his tail. Stunned, it took a few seconds, but Hunter quickly snatched up another pokeball from his belt.

"Gotcha!" He threw the ball at the unprepared fish. The pokemon went in, bouncing to the ground where it slowly rocked back, and forth. One time… two times… three times... aaand... click! It'd taken all night, but Hunter finally caught his first pokemon! He pumped his fist in the air in silent victory before retrieving the ball, and clipping it onto his belt. "Good one, Snot."

"Osha.." Snot raised his hand, voice muffled by both the ground, and the snot in him. He pushed himself up, and as he did, the two would see the sun start to rise over the hills, marking the end to a night of absolutely no sleep for Hunter.

Hunter sighed, but forced himself to stand. He pulled out his dex, and made a new entry for his freshly caught pokemon while stifling a yawn. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to catch a purrloin next. He thought he'd heard a few of the nocturnal felines prowling around in the dark while he was fishing.

Too bad he'd been so busy fishing, or he'd have noticed that Snot had actually had a little fun with one while he was distracted. There weren't a whole lot of pokemon native to this route though, so he'd likely be finished with catching 'em all soon. Though, as he prepared to head off in search, a delicious little smell wafted past his nose. His stomach growled.

His eyes drifted towards the quaint little town not far ahead of him. Floccesy Town. Hunter had a feeling he wouldn't like the place, it didn't look quite as clean as Aspertia. Though... there did appear to be a little bakery/cafe near the town's gate that had a vanilish sign posted over the door. Maybe he could get something to eat? Something to wake him up a little?

Hunter shook his head. Like he'd ever eat something that someone else's grubby hands had prepared. He'd rather stick with what he'd packed in with him which he knew was clean. Hunter sat heavily on a rock to do just that.

"Here, Snot," he said, handing the little guy some rather bland looking crackers.

"Osha?" Taking it, Snot looked more than a little disappointed.

"Eat it, it's good for you." Hunter insisted. He'd packed them full of important vitamins, and nutrients.

Snot took a bite, his face turning green almost immediately before spitting it out. "Osha!"

"Oh come on! They're not that bad!" Hunter protested, taking a bite of his own cracker,

And instantly regretting it.

"Bleh… okay, they're pretty bad."

His gaze wandered, almost longingly, back to the gate, though when it did, he saw something! A pokemon with white fur, and big orange ears. The pokemon was a bit out of view, but even then Hunter could tell it wasn't a normal thing to see around here. Hunter squinted at it, but no, he couldn't tell. He pulled out his pokedex to see if it'd have anything to say about the little critter.

The little machine ran it's little pokeball loading icon for what felt like an eternity before an error popped up the screen. **ERROR: Pokemon unidentified. **Either the pokemon wasn't recognized as native to Unova, or it wasn't a pokemon at all. The dex gave a small button where he could enter info on the new pokemon to register it.

Hunter rubbed at his eye. The lack of sleep must've been getting to him. There was nooo way he'd found an undiscovered pokemon already! But the error screen didn't change at all! It really must be a rare pokemon! Hunter shot up, bland breakfast completely forgotten. He looked up to see the little guy heading right into Floccesy. It seemed to be trying to sneak into the same cafe Hunter'd noticed before.

"Wait!" Hunter called out, snatching up his bag, and rushing after it. He couldn't let such a rare pokemon escape!

But he wasn't fast enough. The Pokémon climbed up onto a window sill, and hopped inside. Hunter sprinted to the front door, poor Snot running up behind his trainer, completely confused on what the fuss was about.

But Hunter had no time to explain! He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket to us to grab the filthy door knob before swinging it open, and stepping in. The cafe was rather small. A counter, and a few booths. Sitting on the counter was a girl in her late teens with a slim figure, pink hair raining down her back, and nothing more than a light pink apron covering her. As soon as she saw Hunter, she let out a gasp so dramatic she fell off the counter backwards with a crash.

Hunter hardly even noticed. That pokemon didn't seem to be in sight. It must've gone behind the counter, or something. He hurried to check, however, as soon as he crossed the corner of the counter, he'd find the same girl in his face, smiling ear to ear.

"Hello! I haven't seen you before so that's why I gasped, I'm normally not so gaspy, but when I see someone new I just get so excited! A new friend! What could be better? That's the second new friend in like, five minutes, and the first one was even a cute Pokémon!" Her words were like a spitfire, coming out almost too fast, and rapid for Hunter to understand.

He got the gist of some of it, though. "You saw it!? Where'd it go?"

"Up my butt!" The girl laughed at her own phrasing. Mostly people would find it to be a cute giggling fit.

But Hunter could only gape in horror. "U-up your..." Surely she couldn't actually mean...

"Yup!" The girl smiled, doing a small spin as she reached to her behind to slip out a small pokeball.

Hunter let out a high pitched shriek! Even if such techniques were a common thing for Unovan citizens who didn't wear pockets, it was just so disgusting! This with the lack of sleep, Hunter thought he'd just might faint.

The girl sent the Pokemon out on the counter letting the rare pokemon hop out. On closer inspection, it was pretty small, only around a foot in length. Its pure white furred body contrasted hard against a bright orange V on its head. "Tini?"

"Aren't they sooooo cute? I couldn't find a dick, or a pussy on them so I really have no idea if I should use he or she. It's kind of confusing really because I really wanted to have some fun with them, but I guess that's a no, but they still have a mouth so they can still eat sweet foods, and me!"

"Tini!" The rare pokemon cried again, this time seeming to match their new trainer's excitement.

Hunter shook himself out of his initial shock. So she'd caught it first then.

"I'll trade you!" He grabbed Snot under the arms, and hoisted him up for the girl to see. "My oshawott for that... Tini!"

Now it was the girl's turn to look horrified. "Trading friends? TRADING FRIENDS? Why would anyone ever trade their friends?" She hugged the tini Pokemon defensively. "Tini" simply looked from one trainer to the other, completely confused.

"I.. uh... Because then you'll make new friends!" Hunter tried immediately, finding it hard not to stare at them.

"But how would that oshawott feel? Huh? HUH?" She seemed to be getting angrier the more he talked. Poor Snot was close to tears at the thought of being given away so early, and at all the yelling. Hunter was clearly losing her.

"Uh, one moment!" He ducked behind the other side of the counter with Snot, daring to get close enough so they could plot while not being overheard. "Calm down, Snot. What's wrong?"

This proved to be quite bad for him, though, as his pokemon came even closer to hug him, and bury his face in his chest, smearing snot over his shirt. "O-osha… Oshawooott!"

Shivering, Hunter slowly peeled him off his chest, sighing. "Aw, cheer up buddy."

"Osha?" Snot sniffled. Was he a bad Pokemon already? But he'd tried to be a good pokemon. Why was he being traded so soon?

Hunter actually felt a bit bad hearing that. "I'm sorry, Snot. I guess I got a bit excited. You're not a bad pokemon. It's just that, well, maybe we're not the best fit for each other."

"Wott?" The Pokemon tilted his head a bit, wondering why he could possibly be a bad fit for him?

"Well..." Hunter put him down so he can start unbuttoning the now ruined shirt. How to explain it without sounding hurtful? "I guess, you're just really energetic, and that's fine, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that I'm... not."

Snot looked down to the ground. "Osha..." So it was his fault.

Hunter sighed again, finishing putting on his next shirt. He patted the little otter's head, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, little guy. You don't need a guy like me. Wouldn't you like having a cute, sexy girl to be your trainer?" He knew how eager the guy was to jump on Bianca when they'd first met.

Snot thought about it, putting his head on a paw for a little bit, and imagining being with a sexy girl trainer with five other female Pokemon. At this his mind was decided.

"Wott!" He nodded.

Hunter broke into a smile. Now they were getting somewhere! He picked him up to let Snot peek over the counter to get a good look at the pink haired girl again. "What about her? She's super energetic, and she probably even bakes sweets! She's perfect for you!" Though he shuddered as he remembered she was also the kind of girl to shove Snot right up her butt. Exactly the kind of girl he'd want to avoid, but Snot probably wouldn't care much about that.

Oshawott pondered again. Those cakes did look pretty good… Alright! It was decided! Snot _would_ like to be with her. He turned back to his trainer and nodded, "Osha!"

"Great!" Hunter said, setting him down again. "I'll do my best to convince her. You just show her how great of a friend you can be. Got it?"

"Wott!" Snot stood up on the counter looking as happy, and excited as possible. Though the girl was admittedly still talking to that "Tini" Pokemon about… what seemed to be about frosting.

Hunter popped back up too, mustering up enough friendly energy to make himself want to gag. "See! Snot is perfectly happy about being your friend!"

The girl looked at him in immediate disgust. "My friend? I thought I asked him to be YOUR friend!"

Hunter froze. "Uuuuhhh... He _is_ my friend! Right buddy?"

Snot thankfully already thought of himself as his trainer's friend. "Wott!" He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's good!" The girl said, petting his head, "Well I'm more than happy to be your friend! But that means we haven't done something yet! And you!" She pointed at Hunter, "Are we friends?"

Probably not. Hunter didn't have many friends, but this girl was looking to be too annoying to be called one of them. Though, of course that wouldn't get him the trade, so, "Uh-of course we are!"

With one slick move the girl slid over the counter, knocking Hunter over, and pinning him to the ground as she sat on his stomach. "That means there's a friend I haven't had fun with yet! I think we need to fix that!" She giggled.

"Uh... right." Hunter did his best not to panic. He hoped he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

With a quick motion, the girl threw off her apron, planting a deep kiss on Hunter's lips, then going on to say, "You know I've never met someone I haven't fucked yet, you were the only one! Though that doesn't count people that I hate, if I hate you I don't fuck you because that's just silly! Did used to hate you, yup! I sure did, but I think you're okay now, so I'm going to give you a good time, okay? Okay!" Using her legs she starts to slip off Hunter's pants.

Hunter gulped, still haunted by the first line. "Y-you've been tested... right?" Sure that wasn't such a big deal in Unova for most people, not since the nurses from Alola helped teach the audinos working the centers to cure STDs, but for someone like Hunter? Catching one meant certain death! He could never live with himself.

"Tested? Oh you mean sex class? Oh yeah! Highest in my grade!"

"That's not what I-"

"Here I go!"

"Wha-!? Wait!"

Hunter let out a high pitched squeal of fear as the girl bounced herself up in the air, and landed herself right on his dick, it quickly sliding between her to a hilt. Anyone less skilled would've probably messed something up with that kind of maneuver.

The relief when he felt himself sinking in was almost better than the pleasure it caused. "Hey, maybe be a bit more careful, yeah?"

She simply giggled at this, "Oh come on, I'm good! I was the top student at cowgirl!" She started to bounce happily, moaning surprisingly little, though her chattering made up for it. "Though of course I was top student in just about everything about sex. Not when it came to the other subjects though. I almost failed! Luckily all my teachers really liked fucking me, said I gave the best at everything, and were more than willing to give me some extra credit." She soon started to rotate her hips around as she bounced, sending even more pleasure into Hunter.

How did she even manage to say so much in one breath? This girl was something else, but it was getting hard to really think about that. Hunter moaned loudly.

The girl smiled as she bounced, suddenly realizing something. "Oh yeah! My name's Diane! What's your's, new friend? I never heard! And knowing names is important!"

"Hunter." He managed. Arceus! It was hard to keep up.

She kept moving up, and down, and twirling on him, her walls practically squeezing his cock every inch of way! "Hunter! Great! Please fill me up! I love being stuffed like a pie! Usually by anyone, but friends are even better!"

"Right.~" he grunted. He'd been pretty close already. It wasn't long before he found release inside of her.

"Aaaaah..." Diane moaned as she felt herself be filled up, but just like that she hopped off him, back onto the counter to pick up Snot, who was watching and sat him in her lap. "Don't think I forgot your turn!" She moved to start jerking him off, asking Hunter, "Soooo what were we talking about before that?"

"Oshaaaa..~" The Pokemon already started to moan from her skilled handwork.

Seeing where this was going, Hunter prematurely went to his pack to get the wipes ready. "I was hoping we'd be able to agree on a trade."

"A trade!?" She stopped stroking immediately in shock, "No no no! I'd never trade my friends! Why would you even suggest that?!"

"Er, well because Oshawott wants to be friends with you? And I want to make friends with... uh... that." He pointed at the rare little pokemon who'd been curiously watching all of this. It wasn't really clear if they even understood what all was happening just yet.

"But I just can't give away a friend!" Diane pouted, starting her stroking again, but now aggressive and a bit rough, causing Snot to moan out loudly.

But that gave Hunter an idea, throwing back something similar to what she'd thrown at him. "Well, how do they feel about the trade?" After all, she'd only just caught the guy. They couldn't be all that attached to each other. If he could get them to want him as their trainer instead, then surely Diane couldn't refuse!

"I dunno? Oshawott? Tini? Do you want to be traded?" She asked, head moving back, and forth between the two rapidly.

"Oshaaaaa~" Snot moaned, but he nodded.

Though that "Tini" Pokemon had to ruin it, shaking their head. "Tini."

Diane giggled. "Then nope! Looks like they don't want to be traded!"

Damn it! No! Hunter couldn't accept this! He pressed his hands together in a plea. "Please little... uh... Tini! I swear I'd be a great trainer for you! I know all about strategy, and adventuring with you would be super awesome!" Judging by the coloration of their fur, they could be a fire, or a fighting type. If it turned out to be fire, that'd mean this "Tini" would be the perfect fire starter Hunter'd always wanted! The best inclusion to his fire only team!

But "Tini" shook their head again.

Hunter sighed. However, upon hearing the word "adventure" that pink haired girl managed to butt in,

"Adventuring? If that's the case couldn't we come too!? I could have more fun with your sweet little oshawott!" She rubbed her thumb around his tip, making him shiver in pleasure, "Then you could be friends with Victini, and all four of us would be good friends and not have to split anyone up!"

Hunter's heart absolutely sank as he realized his mistake. "Er, that's okay. I wouldn't want to take you away from this... lovely cafe you've got here."

She shook her head though. "No no! My sister is still here, and is just as good! Plus on an adventure I could meet new friends, have fun, and have more-" Suddenly Snot came, easily shooting it up to hit her in the face, causing her to lick a bit off with a giggle, " -more cum!"

Being faced with the inevitable destruction of his adventure still wasn't enough to make Hunter forget to offer her the disinfectant wipe for clean up. "I'm sure it'll just bore you, honestly." He tried in a last desperate attempt to save himself.

"Bored? How could traveling ever be boring? Right Tini?" She pushed the wipe away, not caring at all.

That little Pokémon bounced, and nodded. "Tini!"

Which probably would have bothered him more if by now Hunter wasn't already itching with agitation about the uncleaned mess. He raised his hand to start dabbing at her face. "Alright fine. Just give me a sec."

"Hey! Stop it!" Diane laughed, trying to push him away.

Hunter groaned. Why did everyone always have to fight him on this! "Just hold still!" He exclaimed. "It'll only take a sec."

With some struggling, he managed to get her clean. By the end Diane was almost crying from laughter. Once she settled down though, she happily cheered. "Wait! I'll go get my stuff, and we can head out, okay?"

"What? No!" Hunter cried, but she'd already disappeared into the back.

It would be a few minutes before Diane returned dressed in a cute pink minidress. Her bouncing made it obvious she didn't wear panties. She also wore some thigh high socks with patterns, and carried a bag which slightly smelled of sugar. Showing she likely wasn't bringing the best things. "Ready!"

"No." Hunter sighed, but he grabbed his own bag, and together they headed out the door.


	5. Evan and Anna 3

The twins had had a relatively short visit through Floccesy. The town was, honestly, "pretty boring," for Anna who'd been disappointed to hear there was no gym to challenge. Plus, the place had been a bit deserted since it was still so early in the morning. Tepig had to battle a lot through Route 19, and 20, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. It was too early for any trainers to be out just yet.  
Lucky them.

Just as Hunter was facing his doom in the form of cupcakes, and pink hair, the twins were far ahead, just now reaching a bridge over the river. A path split between a trail down the cliff, and a farm which already seemed to be up and running. A sign in front of its gate read: 'Meet lots of Pokemon! Floccesy Ranch, just off Floccesy Town.'

Anna was intrigued. "Let's go see what it's about!"

Before Evan could even comment, she was already off to have a look. But there was a bit of a shock waiting for them as they stepped past the gate, much more so for Anna than Evan by now.

Right in the middle of the field was a blonde teen. Her hair was in pigtail braids, but more noticeably, she was completely naked with a Herdier pumping his cock in, and out of her pussy!

"Yes! Give it to me, Herdier!" she moaned.

Anna yelped, and covered her eyes, blushing profusely.

It wasn't long before the Pokémon gave her a thick creampie. The girl got up, and stretched. "Oh!" Only then did she spot the twins. Not even bothering to dress, she walked over, completely nude, her pussy still dripping with cum.

"Howdy! We don't usually get visitors this early, how can I help you?"

Anna peeked between her fingers, saw the girl still undressed, and shut them again. "W-we saw your sign, and were curious. Sorry, to intrude." She whipped around, grabbing Evan's arm, ready to pull him away with her, but,

"Intrude? Nonsense! We're always happy for people to come join! Come on! Jump in!" The farmer girl quickly said.

"Jump... in? Haaa..." Anna felt a little faint as she imagined what the girl was implying. She tugged on Evan's sleeve in urgency, but he wasn't budging. But Evan was a decent brother at the best of times, and getting over his own shock, let his sister weakly drag him away several paces so they could talk about it.

"What's with this region!?" Anna demanded, face red as a cheri berry. "First mom, and now this girl!? It's like you, and I are the only ones around who don't want to have sex with a pokemon!"

"Yeeeah, it's certainly kinda weird." Evan said, innocently, though part of what she said made him draw pause. "Wait. Mom too?"

Anna shook her head, realizing she'd said too much. "Never mind. Just ignore that."

Of course Evan wasn't about to easily, but he let her move on, saying, "You think this is what she meant when she said the region was... different?"

Anna gasped, now that she thought about it, mom had said something like that. "But why would she move here then!?" She shook her head, but had the feeling she knew the answer. Purrloin, probably.

"VYyy!" Suddenly, Princess's head, and little arms pop out of the top of Evan's pants. She was starting to feel real cramped down there, and needed to stretch.

Anna looked at her. Then up at Evan. Then back down at her.

"Uh… just ignore that." He said, taking out the little snivy, and putting her down, "And I assume mom wanted to come here because this is where she grew up. Maybe she thought we were ready for it."

Clearly she was mistaken! This was just too much! Even Evan!? And, come to think about it… that also meant… Anna looked down at her tepig. Tepig was staring right up her skirt, clearly being sexual about it. Anna's eyes went wide, the pieces falling together. How he nuzzled her breasts every time she hugged him. How he hugged her legs, always looking up at her. Her face couldn't get any redder.

"Hey, You okay?" Her brother tried to calm her down, holding her shoulder.

"AAaaaahhhh!" Shrieking like a mad woman, Anna took off running at a full sprint, screaming all that way. Evan tried giving chase,

"Wait! hold on!" He cried, trying to catch her, but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone! Perv!" Anna screamed, eyes shut as she ran blindly.

"Anna!" Evan called, but she was always the athletic one of the two, and by now was half way down the ranch. Evan sighed, slowing down, and eventually came to a stop.

"Snii!" Princess, having barely been able to keep up, came to a stop beside him. He picked her up, trying to look reassuring. "She'll come back… plus I can't run anymore." He'd very quickly gotten out of breath. He sat down, letting little Princess sit in his lap.

"Sni?" Princess poked at his dick again to try getting his attention.

"Not now, Princess. Maybe later."

"Wow. Your sister's gone crazy." Behind them, the blond farm girl came walking up.

"Are you still naked?" He asked, without turning.

The girl laughed. "Well course I am! What's with the two of you? You both act like foreigners. Tourists?"

"Kind of," Evan admitted, "We just moved here yesterday." He still didn't look back. "We're from Sinnoh. Though our mom grew up here, and wanted to come back, now she sent us on the gym challenge thing, and I guess my sister is a little surprised."

The girl whistled, "Shoot! Sinnoh?" Talk about polar opposites. She laughed again, "Well, she's not the first to be surprised."

Evan sighed. "Yeah, she's not the only one."

Meanwhile, Anna found herself in a small grove of trees, panting and out of breath. Her mind was still spinning, heart racing. She pulled out her phone.

'Unova's crazy! I was so excited to have an adventure here, but this!? Everyone here are like super sex crazy. Now I'm not so sure. How could mom come from a place like this!? I don't understand. I'm scared. I think my tepig wants to have sex with me.'

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She looked up, but it was just a riolu. Though, after what she'd seen, she backed away a bit. Just around the corner a man and a woman in their twenties dressed in some black suits with large Ps on them, and many zippers, most notably on the crotch and breasts, they both came from around the corner, the woman saying "There you are!" As soon as she saw the riolu.

Anna straitened, and wiped her eyes as she put her phone back in her pocket. She tried to look calmer than she was.

"Who the Yveltal is she?" The woman asked, walking over slowly. Then suddenly yelled, "AAAAAH!"

Anna could see some smoke coming from her hat. Tepig had caught up, using an ember on the woman. "Ugggh, this… this isn't worth it, come on!" The two weird people suddenly run off, allowing for Tepig to try and jump into his trainer's arms.

"Tepig!?" Anna took a step back, her arms going to her chest defensively. "Why'd you attack those people!?"

Through a very large amount of charades, Tepig managed to tell her how they were trying to kidnap the riolu, and he was afraid they were going to hurt her. The riolu in question seemed to already have disappeared in the chaos.

"Oh, um. Thank you." She tried to smile, but couldn't quite make it work. Her eyes fell on her feet. Some time passed as they sat quietly before Evan, and the farmer girl found her. Evan had managed to convince the girl to put on some overalls so as not to surprise her.

"There you are!" Evan ran up to her, "Are you okay, Anna?"

"...I'm fine." She mumbled. "Sorry, to make you worry."

"Nah, it's fine, just talk to me, please?" He asked, having one of his rare good brother moments.

Anna nodded. "It's just that this place is not anywhere near what I'd expected. I feel so lost."

He sat next to her, putting an arm around her, "Me too… kinda, I've certainly seen more porn so I guess I'm more used to it… but it's definitely weird. It might be best to try, and get some explanation."

"Ya'll are welcome to come over for breakfast!" The farmer girl said, "We can help you learn a bit more about our lives here."

Anna hesitated, but then nodded.

The siblings were led back to the farmhouse, the teen girl opting to go inside real quick to make sure everyone was dressed before Evan, and Anna went in. The family all sat at a table with their Mom, who looked rather young, the teen girl, and her little brother, all eating some nice pancakes. Evan nudged Anna, "Well… where do we start?"

Anna smiles slightly, but she didn't think pancakes would make her feel any better. She did sit down, though, and asked for a plate. Pancakes were her favorite after all. She drowned them in an extra excess of syrup.

"So like… uh… does everyone have sex with Pokemon here?" Evan asked bluntly.

"Of course we do, it's just good bondin'" The mom said.

"But, isn't it embarrassing?" Anna asked, watching them carefully, taking her first bite.

"Nah, we've been used to sex since we were kids." The teen girl says, "That's just what we do for fun around here."

Evan paused the second he heard the word kid, but decided to not comment yet. Anna blushed again, stuffing more pancakes into her mouth as she tried not to think about it too hard. If they grew up with it, then no wonder they were so casual. She swallowed too much, and almost choked.

Evan patted his sister a bit, trying to calm her down. "You okay there, sis?"

Mouth still full, Anna nodded.

"Alright, so is it just Pokemon?" Evan asked.

"Oh no, we people do it all the time. I mean Yveltal, it's customary for the loser of a battle to give a good fucking after you've lost." The Girl said. "Plus some people use sex battles instead, that style actually came from Alola, and we took it here. Also, a lot of proper greetings are a good make out session, maybe a light fingering..."

The girl went on for ages. More and more example, the twins were starting to get confused. Even Evam was slightly off-put. Anna just gaped in shock. She thanked Mew that Bianca had been the only other person they'd met so far before, and that she'd been rather normal. If someone had tried to have a battle with her... Anna shook her head. It was too much to think about.

But something was still nagging at her. "S-sex... battles?"

The teen girl giggled to herself, clearly enjoying the topic. "Well there four styles: Koko, Lele, Bulu, and Fini. For example, in Koko style, the first Pokemon to cum is the winner! But in Fini style, the first to cum is the loser."

Anna's mouth dropped in disbelief. She had no idea that this kind of stuff could be so in depth. So embarrassing! If that was only two of the styles, she was afraid to know what the other two were.

The twins continue eating. Evan had no idea what else to ask at this point.

When her stack was all gone, Anna stood. "Thank you very much for teaching us. The pancakes were delicious."

"You're welcome, you two!" The mom said, giving them a wholesome smile, "Feel free to stay as long as you like, and the Pokemon are here to be enjoyed. Feel free to catch some if you'd like!"

Anna nodded. Yes, catching pokemon. Good and normal, she could distract herself with that. She looked at Evan. "Well?"

"I'll see what's around here." He said, "So let's look around the ranch together." Given how big it was compared to the amount of people, the twina should be able to avoid that sex stuff entirely!

The two set off to the deeper parts of the ranch, finding plenty of mareep, but soon enough, a rare new friend came along! It was a riolu. Looked to be the same one from earlier that day.

"Oh! Hello." Anna said to it. The riolu bowed to her chivalrously. "Did you want to come with us?" Anna guessed on a whim.

The riolu nodded, and she smiled happily.

"Oh! That's great!"

She took a ball from her bag, and pressed it against the pokemon's blue fur. The pokemon easily being captured inside.

"Good job sis!" Evan congratulated. He stretched a bit. "Let's sit down a second." He instructed, sitting down to relax next to his sister. "So how are you feeling about this journey so far? Especially after hearing all that sex stuff..."

"I was having fun..." Anna brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs till she was like a little tight ball, and looked at Tepig. "I guess I still am, just I'm a bit overwhelmed." She was quiet for a while, till she thought of something that made her suspicious. "Have you... done it yet? With Snivy, I mean."

Evan decided to just be upfront with her. "I've let her do oral on me a few times… you know how I play those pervy games, and watch porn. She saw some, and got weird ideas. I wouldn't have made her do it if she didn't start it though." He explained.

Anna understood entirely. There was just no way she'd be able to initiate something like that. Still, it was an embarrassing thing to talk about with her brother. She saw Snivy come out of his pants earlier today... Anna tried not to think about it. She looked at her tepig, and held her hand out.

Tepig nuzzled his head against her hand, as Evan asked. "So with all this sex stuff, you still want to continue traveling? I'm kinda worried about those battle rewards..."

Anna nodded, scratching Tepig behind the ear. Mom said she'd had fun on her adventure, after all, and she still wanted to explore. As for the sex stuff... well, she'd have to see when it came. "Where should we go now?" She asked. For once, she wasn't about to drag him around.

Evan stood up, trying to be confident for the sake of them both. "Only one place to go, right? Down to Virbank City. Let's head there." He offered a hand to help her up.

Anna took it, and was hoisted to her feet. When she's standing, she hugged him.

"Thanks, bro."

They started their way out of the ranch.


	6. Evan and Anna 4

The twins said goodbye, and thank you to the farmers before they started down the cliffs. But right before they made it to the city, their greatest fear came by: a lass. She stared right at Anna.

"Hey there! Wanna battle?" She said cheerily.

Anna would have no choice but to fight! Except she thought she had one more out, and panicking, she took it.

"Wah! Evan, you do it!" She grabbed him, and shoved him in front of her as a wall against the busty brunet.

"Uh… okay, well go Princess!" Evan said. The lass challenged him to a Fini styled battle, and sent out a male lillipup. "Alright, Princess." He took a deep breath, "I hope you're okay with this."

"Sni!" Snivy puffed up to show she was ready, even though she wasn't fully sure what was expected of her. "Alright, then whip that pup into submission!" Evan immediately regretted saying something that sounded that kinky in front of his sister

Princess uses Vine Whip. The Lillipup was quickly knocked to the side, his dick in plain view. "Now tie him down with your vines, and pleasure him how you like!" Evan commanded.

Quickly, before he could get up, Snivy did just that! Using her Vine Whip to lash him to the ground. She advanced on the Lillipup, cautiously, as he struggled.

The lillipup, however, was too weakened from the whips to get up, eventually deciding to lay still, and enjoy whatever pleasure he'd get.

Princess glanced back at Evan, once, and then looked back at Lillipup's second tail. It was bright, and red, against his light brown fur. His fur was messy, and tangled, and reminded her of Evan's a little. His tail is shorter, though. Infact, she thought she just might be able to fit all of it in her mouth at once! She leaned forward, and tried to swallow it.

It was easily small enough to fit in her mouth, it was also much warmer than her trainer's, but not as comfortably warm as his pants. The lillipup moaned, and squeaked as she put it in.

Princess started working her tongue around it, thinking back to when she'd done it with Evan. This time her tongue slid over Lillipup's entire length. It wasn't long before the dog Pokemon came in her mouth, declaring her the victor.

Princess swallowed. She took her vines off of the Lillipup before looking at Evan, and smiling.

"Sni!"

"Great job girl!" He praised.

"Aw shoot!" The lass said, "Alright, how can I serve you?" She really didn't seem mad.

Evan thought for a minute before saying, "Strip down to your underwear and pose."

"That's it?" The lass now sounded disappointed.

"Uh… I have an underwear fetish? What can I say?" Evan bluffed, simply trying to spare him, and his sister anything extreme.

The lass did so. She wore some basic white panties, and a white bra. Afterwards, she let the twins past so they entered the smoggy city limits of Virbank. Somewhere far off, they could hear the sound of rock music bellowing from some loud speakers. Curious, Anna looked around to see where it was coming from. It came from a stairway down to what looked like a metro tunnel. On top was a sign associated with the gyms of the region.

"I think that's a bit much for us." Evan admitted, "How about we figure out a place to stay, like a hotel or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Anna said, a bit relieved.

The two looked around, finding a well priced motel where they bought a room for the night. They entered to find a pretty nice room, clean bathroom. The only problem being there was only a single bed in it.

Anna sat on it, feeling very tired. She started untying her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower." Today had made her feel quite dirty.

"Go ahead." Her brother said, taking off his shoes as well, sitting on the bed with his snivy in the meantime.

Anna stood, and stepped into the bathroom, locking it. She turned on the bath, and felt the trickle of water run along her fingers to test the temperature. She is so tired, that she didn't even realize she'd forgotten to unclip Tepig's pokeball from her skirt before entering. She undressed, and stepped into the steaming shower.

The Tepig popped out of his ball when he felt the clothes come off, the shower had a curtain so he couldn't see just yet. Oh no! He'd have to go in. It'd be uncomfortable with the water but well worth it, so he sneaked into the shower, staring up in awe at his trainer's body.

The water traveled over her shoulders, and down her back with her blond hair. She ran her fingers through them, as she stared at her feet. Tepig was behind her, so she didn't see him yet, but she was thinking about him, and about today. She almost thought that, just maybe, giving it a try wouldn't be so bad. Everyone else seemed to be having fun with it. Mom, that family... even Evan. Her hands went to her face hiding her shame. She crouched down, wanting to curl into a ball, but had the strangest sensation like she'd sat on something.

Tepig, being the pure genius he was, decided to pretend to be water, making a hissing sound as she slowly sat on him. When he did, Anna felt a sudden wind brushing between her legs. She yelped, and stood up quickly, whipping around.

"T-tepig!?"

He stood still, making his hissing sound and still pretending to be water, hoping she would fall for it. Clearly, she wouldn't, but he could hope.

Anna looked at him for a long while as the steam of the shower thickened, and Tepig hissed himself out of breath. Slowly, hesitantly, she picked him up, and held him in front of her at arm's length, looking into his eyes.

Now panting, Tepig simply started back on her, though she couldn't see, he had a rock hard boner between his legs. At least, that's what Tepig thought, because he thought himself very sneaky, but Anna had him held right in front of her. It wasn't exactly conspicuous. She swallowed nervously. Tepig did seem to want her. Really, really, want her. Trying to find courage, Anna brought him closer, and gave him a light kiss on the snout.

"Tepiiiiiig!" He suddenly cheered, as if in heaven. It was one of the best feelings of his life.

Anna set Tepig down, crouching down again so that she was at his level. The water showered over them like a hot rain. She sighed, "Okay, you can have me." She blushed at how she'd made that sound. She thought to herself: whatever happens, happens.

"Tepig!" He squealed again, eagerly digging his face into her crotch, giving her long, eager licks.

"MMmm!" He was so sudden, Anna needed to bite down on her lip to muffle her moan, afraid if Evan might hear them.

The little Pokemon continued to lick at her pussy eagerly, humming to himself as he enjoyed each long lick, loving each time his tongue curved around her folds. Anna bit her lip harder as his hums sent vibrations against her clit. She feels waves of warmth rushing through her, closing her eyes to the rain. Her clenched mouth twitches into maybe a smile. No wonder everyone else looked so happy doing it. It felt amazing!

But it was so wrong, a little voice nagged in the back of her head.

Anna's hand held Tepig's head, pulling him closer, feeling guilty, but wanting to feel more. Tepig got more experimental after feeling her approval with her pulls. He slipped his tongue inside of her, licking up, and down her insides with pleasure, loving the taste surrounding his tongue, he still hummed happily, almost innocently as he explored every inch he could.

Anna squeezed, the feeling of him entering her was unlike anything she's ever felt before. Her lips part, unable to hold together any longer as she pants, and before she can stop it, she lets out an actual moan. She clenched up, fearfully, as she wondered if Evan could hear it, but Tepig's licking made her feel like her body was melting. It's like she can hear his humming in her ears.

The tepig only begins to hum more happily as she feels more pleasure, as if he could tell and was happy about it, he licks around inside, her, eventually moving to adding little nibbles to her lower lips between his licks, not caring one bit if her brother could hear her moans or not.

Anna jumped a bit with every nibble. Tepig was biting just a little too hard, the little perv didn't quite know what he was doing yet. The soft bit of pain with the immense pleasure excited her some, and she bit her lips tighter than ever, because unlike Tepig, she would be quite embarrassed if her brother heard her.

Anna felt like screaming as his biting intensified, it was so good, so very good, but she dared not say so. She was so exhilarated that someone could feel so much passion for her. Tepig was amazing! She feels something coming. She thinks that she's cumming! It's unlike anything she's ever felt before!

The fluid rushed out of her faster than the water from the shower, and Tepig laps it up, enjoying the taste of every single drop. When he's done he simply steps back and looks up at Anna with a big smile.

Anna panted profusely, having trouble holding her breath steady after the rushes of passion that had flowed through her. She smiled, hugging Tepig. "Thank you, Hermies, for showing me!"

She was so excited, she hadn't even realized it was the first time she'd given him a nickname.

Hermies beamed at her, "Tepig!" He said in his normal, cheery dumb way.

Anna finished her shower, and got dressed again, heading out of the bathroom to find her brother playing a game on his laptop, which he brought along.

She blushed, wondering how much he'd heard, but he didn't look like he'd heard anything. "What're you playing?" She asked innocently, trying to get a read on his reaction.

"I'm just playing some Senran Kagura, the usual." He chuckles to himself, that being the name of his lewd ninja game, he certainly wasn't treating her any differently.

Next to him, his snivy is taking the opportunity to hug him around his neck, burying her head in his shaggy hair. Anna averts her eyes quickly, but she smiled a bit. They both looked happy.

Evan finished a level in his game, looking right at his sister, "Wanna go grab something to eat? Maybe even get some shopping done, we need some random stuff like tents… though I don't think there's a wilderness route for a bit"

It was a good idea, Anna thought, but the events in the shower had made her feel like an unraveled spring, all the tension wrung out of her. "I'm actually a bit tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Oh? Well okay then." He shrugs, "Want me to do some shopping for you?"

"Sure," She says, crawling onto her side of the bed, and fluffing the pillows.

Evan decided that he might as well get some done, and goes off, leaving his sister alone in the room.

"Snii!" At his feet, Snivy hops up and down, arms reaching to him, wanting to be carried.

He stops walking and picks her up, "Sorry about that! Would you rather be on my shoulders or in my pants again?"

She points eagerly at his pants.

"Wonderful." He says, putting her into his pants.

As they step out of the motel, the rock music is still blasting through the smoggy air. Evan felt the atmosphere was different than anything he'd seen. The place was dirty and smelly and loud, honestly kind of a stark contrast to where they started. Though he wasn't surprised, it wasn't rare to find couples or groups having sex in plain view of people. He went to the general store fast as he could.

Meanwhile in his pants, he had grown fully hard. Snivy having poked at his dick until it had grown some, but the growing seemed to have stopped. Curious, she held it gently, and tried tugging on it lightly to see if it would stretch.

It stretched a little, but not too much, it seemed to be in the same state as when she sucked it the first time. Snivy licked at it, pressed her lips to it, but didn't pop it in just yet as she made little swirls with her tongue.

"Mmm, snivy..." She heard Evan moan as bits of precum started to drip from him.

Snivy closed her eyes, her heart turning fluttery at the praise, and her mouth full of his taste. Then, crawling around, she tried to climb on top of it, hugging it to keep herself steady as she ran her tongue up, and down the mushroom tip. He continues moaning her name, giving her a little pet.

While she blew him, he actually went through shopping. Some people could tell he had a Pokemon in his pants, but none seemed to care or find it weird at all. As his fingers petted down her back, it sent shivers. But as he petted, it jostled her a little, and she slipped. His tail's girth brushed up between her legs. Snivy sat up suddenly in surprise as she'd felt something. Something new.

This tip pressing against her wet felts made her feel super good, she couldn't help but recall the video about a man, and his serperior from the other day.

Her claws clenched into frustrated fists as she rode a straddle on his length. Why did she have to be so small!? Why couldn't she be bigger!? She squeezes the tail between her legs, moving her hips forwards and backwards, wanting to feel more tingles. The friction that she made doing this makes her feel so hot down there. Squirming with pleasure, she hugs it again, and resumes licking the tip as her hips move all on their own.

"Oh damn… Princess~" Evan came hard all over her face and the insides of his underwear, making it smell more like him and all moist.

Princess pulled back, eyes shut as they were covered. She wiped her face, licking the salty slick from her claws to clean them every once and a while until she was clean again.

After some more shopping and fun in his pants, the two head back to the hotel room.


	7. Evan and Anna 45

In the room Anna was still sleeping softly, but something was moving around under the sheets.

It was her tepig, giving her a slow eating out again, not that Evan would know. In the meantime, he took Snivy out of his pants, and started to change, figuring his sister was asleep and wouldn't notice.

Anna let out very soft, mumbling moans, like she was having sweet dreams. While Evan hadn't noticed the mound under the sheets, Princess had and pulled the sheets off to investigate.

After moving the sheets she found Hermes under there eating her out, he gave Princess a little wave and kept at it.

Princess waved back, shyly, but decided to leave them to it. After all, she knew how special the moment must be for them.

Hermes doesn't even go back to cover himself up, so Evan decided to take initiative and do it. Afterwards, he went and cooked some dinner for them in the small kitchen with some food he bought. It wasn't anything special, just spaghetti.

As she heard the clattering of him getting it ready, Anna started to wake.

"Tepig!" Her Pokemon greeted her as she woke up, happy as ever.

"Oh? You're up." Evan said, finishing up his dinner as she does and giving her a bowl. "Guess there's not really a table in here."

"Thanks," Anna took it, and smiled. She became aware of how wet she is under the sheets. It must be she hadn't dried off properly getting out of the shower. Then Anna remembered bits of her dream, and blushed.

"You won't believe what happened on my way back." Evan started, "Some guy just grabbed my butt on the way back." He gave a little laugh, "I mean I guess that's kinda normal here.

Anna's eyes widened. "Seriously!? What did you do?"

"I just turned around, he said I was pretty. I got confused. Turns out he thought I was a girl. Do I really look like a girl?" While not fully true due to his posture and dress, Anna could admit that her brother could pass for a girl if he wanted to, due to his slim figure overall.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe if you combed your hair more." She started to eat her spaghetti.

Evan seemed to be a bit affected by that one, so he decides to go and shower after he finishes eating, leaving Anna alone with her Tepig again.

Anna felt a bit guilty. Had she hurt him somehow by saying that? Typical of her, and after everything he'd done for her today. Anna curses herself silently.

After a rather long time and washing, Evan came out of the bathroom dressed up with his hair fixed. He now looked even more like a girl, with beautiful straight hair, he seemed to be aware of this.

"Well I guess your suggestion didn't work well." He says, laughing about it.

Anna blinked, and stared at him. He looked good. There was still work to be done, maybe a little touching up with some clippers to remove his split ends, and of course a wardrobe change was greatly wanting, but he looked good.

"You never comb your hair..." She says stupidly.

"Thanks." He chuckles to himself, "Anyways… I didn't want to bring this up earlier but… there's only one bed."

'And?" Anna asks, before she remembered, "Don't you start stripping on me!"

"Hey I'm not!" He said quickly, "I was going to ask if you want me to sleep on the floor."

Anna shook her head, "No, you're okay."

"Alrighty, well, bathroom's all yours if you have pajamas to change into." He suggests.

"Oh..." Now that she thought about it, she didn't think she remembered to pack some.

"Forgot?" Evan sits next to her, "Plus I don't really know what to wear either."

Anna is silent for a very long time, painfully aware of Evan's stare. The longer she thought on it, the more embarrassed she felt, and the harder saying it became. Finally, she takes a deep breath, and forces it out. "I guess... it's fine as long as you keep your underwear on..."

"I'll keep a shirt on too." He says, really not wanting to bother her, being a good brother, "But what about you?"

Anna hesitated. "I'll sleep in this..." But her skirt wasn't very comfortable to sleep in, but she didn't have anything better to wear either. It was fine... she tried telling herself. Evan's her brother after all. "I'll keep my shirt on," She amended.

"Sounds good." He nodded, looking away so she could change.

Anna got off the bed, and digs through her bag for a shirt and fresh pair of panties. She stepped into the bathroom, and changed quickly. Then, when she stepped out of the bathroom again, she grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it down as far as it would stretch.

Evan stripped down to his underwear, and shirt, and was in bed already, making sure to not look at his sister.

Anna picked up her phone, and crawled under the covers on her side of the bed, her back to him. She hugged her pillow, and flipped open her phone, the small screen glared at her. Anna read the last thing she'd written in her notes:

'I think my tepig wants to have sex with me.'

She starts typing, 'I had sex with Hermes. Maybe Unova isn't so bad after all... but I'm still nervous. Evan made me spaghetti.'

"Guess we're really on a journey." Evan said, staring at the dark ceiling, "You holding up?"

Anna nodded before she realized he probably couldn't see that. "Yeah, good night."

"Goodnight sis."

The two fall asleep together, not even close to cuddling. However, the first thing Anna felt early in the next morning was something trying to pull off her panties.


	8. Hunter 3

Meanwhile, earlier that day, "Gotcha!" Hunter cried as the ball closed around the freshly weakened purrloin. The ball rolled once, twice, aaannd... click! He caught the last pokemon native to this route!

"Alright!" He cried pumping his fists.

Of course this would soon be followed by a hug from the girl behind him. "Wow! Good job Hunter! You really did catch all of them!" Diane, a girl who he hardly knew for an hour by this point had been loudly cheering him on this whole time.

"Right okay, thanks. Geeet off me." Hunter said, quickly squeezing away from her. He still wasn't sure what disgusting habits this girl might have other than putting her pokemon up her butt. It was better to be safe. But speaking of, "maybe you'd trade a cute purloin for that Tini of yours?" Not that Hunter was especially expecting much, but the pink haired girl just did an exaggerated gasp before pouted.

"No! We don't trade friends!"

"Right." Hunter sighed disparagingly. His dream of having an undiscovered fire type on his team once again ruined. He picked up the purloin's ball. "Good job battling it, Snot." He said before returning his own pokemon to his ball.

"Soooo we gonna head up to the next route, and catch everyone there?" Diana asked, "And when are we gonna stop for a fuck break?" The two started walking back to town.

Hunter brought out his pokedex again to make a new entry for purloin. "Yes, the next route looks like it has a lot of stuff to catch, though I doubt we'll have much time for a 'fuck break'" They still had to find time to catch up with that Anna girl after all.

This made Diane sigh loudly, "Come ooooon, you caught like, five new Pokemon and we haven't fucked even one!" Though as the two started to walk through town they passed by a somewhat nice looking house that had a battle going on in the front, a very fiery battle.

"Yeah yeah." Hunter said, sighing louder. Why was he always stuck with the idiots? But the sight of the battle piqued his interest. He was always up for a good fire display. He stopped to see what was going on.

Given that Hunter had lived in the Unova region his whole life, he recognized one of the battlers, Alder, the previous champion. He was an older man with fiery red hair, commanding a Volcarona in a somewhat calm manner to use large fire moves against a smaller Pokemon, a larvesta, who a girl who looked extremely similar was using. She had the same fiery hair, and wore a similar poncho to the former champion. Hunter wondered if they might be relatives or something.

It looked to be quite the heated battle, though. The two pokemon giving it their all. The Volcarona may have been his least favorite fire type, with it also being a disgusting bug, but it did have some beauty to it's moves as it sent out flame after flame.

Eventually, the larvesta would take a bad hit from a Fire Blast, being sent flying back and knocked out, causing the girl to retreat to her, and laugh a little with Alder as he said, "Well, that's almost three hundred straight losses."

"Yeah I know, but I'm getting better!" The girl said back.

Adler only chuckled at this. "That's true."

But Hunter couldn't help but whistle at this. Three hundred was quite the losing streak, even against an ex champion. This girl must really have been stubborn. Though it wouldn't take long for the ex-champion to notice the two staring at the battle. He knew Diane of course, who didn't love her cakes, but he had never seen Hunter.

"Oh hello there Diane, and who're you? Interested in our little battle I see?"

A little embarrassed for staring, Hunter just said, "Oh, we were just a little curious. Don't mind us."

Alder however came up to the two, though seemed mostly focused on Hunter, a light smile on his face, he asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"Hunter, sir." Hunter almost squeaked. It was a little intimidating to be speaking to someone who was once so important to the region.

The champion simply laughed. "Sir? No need to be so formal with me, I'm just some old man." He stopped to look Hunter over, noting his reaction, and awe at the battle, "So you like fire types?"

Hunter straightened. "Uh, yes sir. I mean old man, I mean..." He winced as he made a fool out of himself in front of someone he respected. "I mean, yes. Fire types are one of my favorites."

"Ha! Just like my granddaughter here." The former champion chuckled to himself. The daughter waved in the background, "She's getting registered as the gym leader for them this minute in fact."

"Really?" Hunter asks, though looked over at her a bit doubtfully. She didn't look all that special really.

The girl just smiled to him playfully, "Looking to battle? I'm happy to do any style!"

Hunter smiled back. Little did she know he had a water type on his team! Basically a sin for any fire type specialist, but he'd probably get a pretty easy win under his belt. "Sure thing." He said, letting out oshawott. "Fini's good?"

"Of course!" The girl stepped to the other side of the field in front of Alder's house, letting her larvesta position himself in front of her. Meanwhile Alder and Diane both sat down on a bench Alder had in his little arena area. Of course the girl was sitting a lot less calmly than the former champion next to her.

"Alright, Snot, let's show her what we got!" Hunter called to his pokemon, preparing for whatever pokemon she'd send out. Given her last was a larvesta, it probably wouldn't be anything that big.

Though she didn't send any more out. Did she actually plan to use the small fire type? Wasn't he just knocked out? "Wow! He's cute! Hey there buddy!" The girl waved to Oshawott, who replied proudly with a puffed up chest. "Ready? Alright, Larvesta, String Shot!' She started quick with a String Shot, catching Snot a bit off guard as he was expecting some kind of attack, causing him to be wrapped up in the stuff.

"Wow, hey what?" Hunter cried, regretting having been caught off guard so easily. Now Snot would be slowed! Not that that mattered much against a pokemon who'd only recently fainted. "Alright Snot, water gun!" Hunter shot back, figuring it'd be better to weaken it more before going in.

But it took Snot a few seconds to execute that command, and by the time he started to shoot there was a "Wild Charge and evade!" The bug was surprisingly quick, while he barely dodged the water, the electricity around his body as he charged at Oshawott crackled and blasted away the bit of water near him.

"Damn!" Hunter cried in frustration. "Okay, Snot. Focus energy!" They'd be sure to get them next time with that.

"String Shot, again!" The girl cried. It seemed she was avoiding actually attacking Snot for some reason, but now Snot's focus energy was charged.

"Now use water gun again!" Hunter cried again.

"Wott!"

Alder's grandaughter reacted fast though, "Wild Charge through it and suck him off!"

Normally that would be difficult for a fire type, but Hunter seemed to have forgotten larvestas took a long time to evolve. This Larvesta was easily many times the strength of the water Pokemon. As he charged through, the electricity around his body took the brunt of the water. By then the fire type's mouth was already on Snot's dick!

"Whaa! No! Snot again, water gun!" It'd be easier to hit it point blank from this range! He needed the bug off Snot before he came!

"Osh..o-oshawooott.."

But Snot didn't seem to hear Hunter's command, being too caught up in the blowjob. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of battle yet. Meanwhile Larvesta was keeping up his skillful sucking. Snot was too caught up in the pleasure to do much at all. Hunter groaned, face palming. Looked like she'd gotten them both. He just waited for the inevitable. Which came quite literally sooner than later.

Snot letting out a final "Oshawoooott!" As he shot into the fire type's mouth. The bug then popped off, letting Snot fall on his back.

The girl cheered to herself. "Yay! I won! Good job though, Hunter!"

"Sure." Hunter said, sighing. He hoped she took care of herself well. "Alright, can I do anything for you?" He'd lost fair and square after all, and felt the need to give her a reward.

As she returned her larvesta she thought to herself a bit before saying, "How abooout, you bend me over and fuck whichever hole you feel like? Haven't had a good one yet today!"

Hunter sighed in relief. That was an easy one. "Sure." He said, starting to undress.

Meanwhile the girl leaned herself over a fence, raising her butt high enough to show she wore nothing under the poncho. She shook her butt a bit playfully, "Ready any time!"

"Right." Hunter said, going up, and as always did his check. He felt his fingers around her folds to see if everything looked all clear.

"Oh! You tease!" The girl giggled a bit through her moan, but to Hunter it seemed all good.

He lined himself up, moaning a bit as he moved forwards and easily slipped inside. Probably was going to get hell from Diane for this after saying there was no time for it before, but for now he was just going to do his role right. Though given how Diane was watching the two like a show, this worry would soon slip away like her fingers slipping into herself.

"Ah yeeeah!" The orange haired girl moaned cutely, her small body squeezing his cock tight.

Hunter let himself go then, pumping into her with a vigor to get the job done right. He was a perfectionist with things like this sometimes.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me deeeeeeep!" The girl close to squealed out, his length ramming deep into her and pleasuring up her body.

"Do you have to be so loud." Hunter groans, but did like she said, holding her hips so he could have a little better chance of pushing it in all the way.

Of course, she moaned loudly to this too, "S-sorry! But I love this! Cum in me! Fill me up!"

"Okay!~" He moans, having been close to his limit anyways. He gives one last deep thrust before he spilled his seed like she asked.

The feeling of his hot cum filling her made her moan out again in ecstasy, cumming all around his cock as well, "Aaaah… thaaanks~"

"Yeah, sure." Hunter said, panting as he pulled away. For once having a nice clean fuck without Snot there to cum everywhere. He still brought out a wipe to wipe himself down with though.

Almost as soon as he was done he'd find Diane hugging him yet again, saying, "That was gooood! Good job Hunter!"

Alder also got up, only chuckling. "My, Oshawott eh? Mind if I ask where you got yours."

"From an assistant of Professor Juniper's." Hunter explained. "Some girl stole my tepig, so I got him instead."

Alder lightly rolled his eyes, but the boy did seem interested in fire, so maybe… "If you're willing to wait for a few days, I'd be willing to give you an egg for a rare fire type..."

Hunter gasped. "Really? You would!?" That would be so cool! He doubted there were any fire types in the area, so it'd likely be his best chance to get a fire type early! But if he waited, how would he ever catch up with Anna?

No, that didn't matter. "Sure, I can stay a few days." Hunter decided.

This made Alder smile. He liked seeing people happy after all. "Great. No need to stay here though, go by and catch other Pokemon or go to Virbank, just be back in time."

"Will do." Hunter said. Glancing at Diane. "Guessing you'll be following me to route 20 too then?"

Diane nods her head, bouncing a bit, "Yup! We're on an adventure afterall!"

"Right." He said, a little less enthused, but having figured as much. The two headed out into the route to start their next search of the pokemon native to that region.

The two travel onto route 20. Dian lead the way, skipping ahead of her companion down the route without caring much for looking for Pokemon.

"Slow down." Hunter called after her. Looking around. Already he could see a little pidove hopping around in the brushes he'd like to catch.

She luckily stopped immediately, or reversed at least, hopping back up to Hunter. "What's up?"

But her excitable bouncing quickly scared the little bird away! "Ah!" Hunter cried, hanging his head.

"Huh? What's wrong? Oh no! Are you sad?" He soon found himself embraced in yet another hug.

Hunter tried squirming away. "No, I'm not sad. You just scared the pidove off that I was trying to catch."

"Oh." Diane turns around, looking for another pidove. Seeing one in a tree, she waved.

"Heeeey! Can you come down here and be caught?"

"Dove?" The pidove just ruffled his feathers at them, not looking about to come down. Why should he want to be caught?

"Forget it." Hunter said, ready to leave to find a different one. This one probably would be scared off now too.

But Diane was determined, so she snatched a ball right out of Hunter's bag and began to at least try and climb the tree. Pidoves weren't particularly smart though, so it wasn't like she could talk to it that easily.

"Helloooo? Want to come with uuuus?"

The pidove fluttered a little further up the tree, now confused. This girl seemed quite odd.

Though Hunter now was watching in interest too. Just what was she thinking?

Diane of course continued up the tree, sighing as she had more to climb. She had made it to just about the level of the pidove when she waved again. "Helloooo?"

The pidove tilted his head, still curious. "Dove?"

The girl didn't seem all that bad. She just kept saying hello for some reason. He hopped closer to her in curiosity. Finally! A chance to explain herself!

"Hello there sir! My friend here really wants to catch a pidove, so we were wondering if you would do the honors of being caught? No pressure though, wouldn't want to kidnap you or anything!" She holds up the ball to him."

Pidove pecked at the ball curiously.

Hunter looked a bit surprised by how well it was actually working. With the peck the ball went ahead and absorbed the little Pokemon. It rocked in Diane's hand a little bit before locking shut.

"Yes! I caught hii- WAAAAAAH!" And then Diane fell out of the tree, hitting a few branches before landing with a thud on the ground. "Ugh… I'm okay..."

"Wow, nice catch." Hunter said. For once genuinely impressed as he went up to her to give her a hand.

She brushed her dress off a little, giggling, "Thank you! So now you need to type stuff in your thingy?" Diane sent out Pidove again, so Hunter could get a good view.

"It's a pokedex." Hunter corrected her, bringing it out, and entered quickly a new entry into the dex. Nothing special, there were a lot of pidoves in the area, but now he at least had it on file. "Alright, looks like there's a few bug types around here too." He said.

"So where do those live? In trees too?" Diane tilts her head, pink hair flopping to one side as she asked.

"Looks like it. They also seem to live around towns too." He should know, with how many of them used to accidentally cum on him.

"Oh that's good!" Diane giggled as she started to skip ahead. "So probably a venipede? Or a sewaddle? Suppose the latter would be better for a boy, though you need both for your weird collection right?"

"Right." Hunter agreed. Following closely behind her.

The two would travel on until just about where a bridge crossed over a river, but there Hunter would see a Pokemon, a Sewaddle going into a bush.

"Alright." He said, drawing out a pokeball himself. It was time to see if he could do it as well. "Come on, little Sewaddle. I won't hurt yah."

Though the bug Pokemon didn't come out, staying hidden in the bush still. Looked like he'd need to put some work into this. Though he didn't much like the idea of digging around in the bushes, he tried poking around the outside of it to see if the little guy would be scared out of it. Though this quickly seemed to be a somehow poor plan, the bug simply running out of the bush on the other end, and into another bush.

"Damn." Hunter said. Going over to that bush next. He crouched down to try and show the little bug the ball. "Hey little guy, I'm trying to catch a bug like you. You want to come with me?" He asked, trying to sound like how Diane had.

"Waddle." said the Sewaddle, backing deeper into the bush. This too failed! Perhaps he just didn't look as welcoming as the bubbly girl? Once again, the small bug fled out the other side to another bush.

Hunter sighed, giving in. "Alright, Snot. Let's get em." He said releasing his trusted pokemon.

"Osha!" The proud Pokemon pointed to his chest in pride, snot still dripping from his nose. "Wott?" He pointed to the bush with Sewaddle in it.

Hunter nodded. "Just give him a little splash to weaken him up. Don't want him fainting on us."

Snot nods, "Wott!" Though sniffled a bit with an "Osha..."

"Oh no."

Oshawott turned to the bush, preparing a Water Gun and… at that moment he sneezed with a massive Hydro Pump, practically blasting away the bush and shooting the little bug several meters back.

"Aah! Nooo!" Hunter cried as the poor little bug was sent flying. He ran over to see if it was still okay to be caught.

He found her lying on her back, squirming a bit before getting up, seeming hurt from the strange attack, but her natural resistance saved her from a bad knockout. She was too caught off guard to notice how close Hunter had got though.

"Gotcha!" Hunter called then, pressing the ball against her back as she tried to get up. She disappeared inside of the pokeball for another successful capture. He brought out his pokedex again to make the new entry.

"Good job!" And immediately for what felt all too common, he got another hug from Diane. Given how many Pokemon there were he would need to get too used to this.

"Do you always have to do that?" He sighed, but for once not pulling away. She was disgusting at times, but maybe clean enough that he could put up with it.

"Sooo, think she's any good at eating out?" Diane giggled as she hopped off, though it appeared to be just a quick joke as she soon asked, "And a venipede next? I heard scolipede dicks are aaaaamazing!"

"I wouldn't know." Hunter said quickly.

The two of them continued to search for many hours, finding and catching about all of the pokemon of the route. Hunter carefully catalogued them all in his pokedex.

He hadn't even realized just how quickly it grew to night, and Diane didn't feel like telling him, so before he knew it was already dark and they were nowhere close to a town!

Hunter sighed. "Sorry, guess I got a little overly excited today. We might have to spend the night here."

Though little did he know there was that nice farm house not too far away from where they were. Diane did know though! Not that she ever really went there.

"Well, there is a small farm nearby! The people there are nice so they should let us stay if you wanted to go to an actual building?"

A farm huh? Sounded like a place that could be dirty.

"I don't know..." Hunter started, but it was definitely sounding better than staying outside. "Okay, sure."

With that permission, Diane happily led her skipping way to the farm. Which of course was empty outside given the time, but the lights were still on so it was clear the family was still awake. Hopefully they didn't care much as Diane opened up their front door without as much as a polite knock.

"Hey, wait! Hold on a second!" Hunter cried, but it was already too late as she stepped inside of the family's home.

The small family was having dinner, and looked over to see Diane, though the mom of the group just happily waved to her. "Oh hello! Did you have business here?"

"We were just looking for a place to stay the night, right Hunter?" She said, dragging him in a bit.

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion. She's just odd like that." Hunter said, apologizing again, and again for her rude entrance.

The mom shook her head though, her kids starting to look over as well. "Oh it's no problem, door was unlocked and we don't mind visitors at all!"

"Oh." Hunter looked around. "Well, thank you. Would you mind if we stayed the night?"

The mom thought about it. She was a nice lady and all, but total strangers in their home? Well Diane gave the air of someone with a completely pure heart, so once again the young mother smiled and said, "Of course you can! You can even share with any of us!"

"Oh, thank you ma'am, but just a couch or something would be fine."

"Oh no!" The woman said, "We couldn't possibly make you sleep down there!"

Hunter hesitated, but if they were sure. "Oh, well, uh. Okay then sure."

"Thank yoooou!" Diane quickly interjected, "We'll pick some rooms, upstairs right?" To which the woman nodded, so the two travelers went upstairs, finding two bedrooms, "Are we meant to go in the same one? I dunno the rules here… do you want to separate, Hunter?"

"Probably not." Hunter sighed. It'd be better to stick together, and not cause the family too much trouble trying to situate the both of them. He didn't much look forward to rooming with her, though.

Diane quickly looked through both the rooms, one of them had a bigger bed and some toys, around, so clearly it must be the more fun room.

"Come on! This one!"

She grabbed his hand, taking him inside before quickly throwing off her dress to leave herself completely nude as she hopped into the bed.

"Hey. Maybe wait for them to come up first." Hunter said, and sighed. Not that it mattered. "Well, thanks for your help today, anyways. I don't think I got to mention that before."

Diane simply shook her head with a giggle, "No need to thank me! It was all in good fun! That's all that really matters in the end!" She then patted the spot on the bed right next to her. "You coming?"

"To sleep?" He asked, hopefully. He was getting pretty tired after all.

This made Diane laugh quite hard, "Weeeell I certainly wouldn't mind you coming in me! Though I totally get if you just want to go asleep! So of course you can do that!"

Though Hunter sighed. "I guess I do owe you though." He undressed himself and climbed into the bed with her, groping at her breast.

"Oooooh yeeees!~" Diane was quick to moan out. She was so… squishy.

Hunter continued to grope her with one hand as the other went between her legs, feeling her lips. Not really interested in working up a sweat himself right now, he just slipped a finger in her to give her some pleasure.

Once again Diane moaned cutely, quivering her legs a little bit, she was incredibly easy to please despite her heavy experience. "Yes, more more!~"

He does as she asked, slipping in another finger, and rubbing on her insides while his thumb tickled her clit.

This caused Diane to almost squeal from the pleasure. "A-ah! Yes~"

Though the two would soon be interrupted a bit, as this seemed to be the farm girl and her brother's room, and the girl had just walked in. "Oh my! You two having some fun before bed?"

"Y-yeeeees!~"

Hunter didn't really pay much attention to the intrusion, just keeping away at his fingering of her to get her real worked up.

The girl, stripping her clothes on the way over, went to lay next to Hunter, "Mind if we join?~"

"Yeah, sure." Hunter said with a sigh. It was going to be tiresome, but he did owe them for letting him, and Diane stay the night. He moved to grope her breast next.

"Mmm… go on.~" The farm girl moaned, moving herself to try, and kiss Hunter on the lips.

Meanwhile Diane waved to the girl's younger brother, "H-hey! You joining too?~"

"Oh yeah!" The boy cried, jumping onto the bed. Hunter moved his hand away for the kid to have his fun, but pulled away from the girl's advances.

"You haven't brushed your teeth by any chance, have you?"

"Huh? Why do you care?" The girl asked. She quickly went to straddle Hunter. "We country girls tend to like cowgirl! Enjoy yourself!"

"Sure," said hunter.

"Come on in!" Diane giggled as the boy climbed on top of her, always happy to make a new friend like this!

Meanwhile the boy grinned eagerly. "Thanks miss!" He said, easily slipping himself inside of her warm entrance.

Diane gave off another one of her loud and cute moans as she felt the cock thrust into her, "Yes! Deeeeeeper!~"

The boy's sister meanwhile jumped up a bit and landed on Hunter's dick, also giving off a moan as she started to move. Hunter actually let out a moan of his own at that, allowing himself to at least try to enjoy it. As always though, he hoped there wasn't going to be too much of a mess.

The Boy moaned with Diane, sinking himself deeper before starting to move in and out.

"Ooooh! You're good! Keep it up! Keep it uuuuuup!~" She loudly squealed out in response to it.

Meanwhile Hunter felt like he was being milked, the girl was skilled on top, moving her hips in circles as she bounced up and down.

The boy did just that, thrusting deeper and deeper, moaning all the way. "Miss, you're great too!~"

Diane simply giggles to the boy at his remark. "I'm just laying down silly! Oh yeah, fuck keep going!~"

Hunter held the other girl's hips, squeezing tightly. It felt like he was almost there already. Damn he was weak sometimes.

The cowgirl put her hands on his chest, the position helping her to sink lower while her walls only grasped him tighter, "Fuuuuck!~"

The boy hammered away as best as he could while Hunter moaned out in pleasure, bursting inside.

Diane and the cowgirl came almost at the same time. The latter getting forced over the edge by the hot fluid inside of her, and Diane just because she was enjoy it. Both close to squealed in unison. The boy moaned as well, though he slipped out at the last moment! His cum spewing everywhere in a big mess!

"Aah!" Hunter cried fearfully as some of it threatened to get on him.

Diane however just laughed at this. "Wow! That's a fun way to do it!"

Meanwhile the sister got herself off Hunter, letting a bit of cum drip out of her as she lay to the side of him to go to sleep, "That was nice, goodnight everyone!"

"Wait!" Hunter cried. They couldn't go to sleep like this! Not after the boy had ruined it by cumming everywhere. He went to dig into his bag frantically for his disinfectant wipes.

"Huh… what?" The sister asked, looking over at what he was doing. Meanwhile Diane had no problem getting to sleep.

But Hunter brandished his wipe, ready to clean them in their sleep if he had to! And he did just that, very soon leaving the whole group squeaky clean, or at least as close to it as it could be. This resulted in a combination of laughing and whining from the farm kids, though Diane had somehow managed to sleep through it to the end.

"There." Hunter said.

"What was that even for?" The farm girl couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just something I gotta do." Hunter said, climbing into bed again. "Well, anyways. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" And with that the rest of the three fell asleep, Hunter last as of all as these people were a bit close for comfort, but at least they were clean.


	9. Evan and Anna 5

Back to that next morning, Anna sat up straight in shock, looking down at the thing between her legs. It was Hermes, as usual, he must've wanted to eat her out more.

"Tepig!?" Anna hissed, glancing over towards Evan, afraid they'd woken him. He was still fast asleep.

Anna looked back at Hermes"We have to be quiet, Hermes." She whispered, pressing a finger to her lips to make it plainly clear. "Shhh!"

"Tepig" He noded with a whispered voice, before going back to slowly trying to get off her panties.

Anna's legs snapped together in surprise, squishing his face between her thighs. "W-what are you doing!? I said Shhh, Tepig! Shhh!" But despite her protests, and fear that Evan might see them, she couldn't help but feel the throb of her heart pounding in excitement.

"Teeepig?" Muffled the poor Pokemon squished between her thighs.

As he squirmed, his snout touched where she was most sensitive, and Anna had to clamp her hands over her mouth to not yelp. As she moved her legs apart, Tepig moved too, moving her panties off her, his nose still touching her.

Anna squirmed as she felt him on her now bare lips, hands still pressed over her mouth as she muffled a moan. She thought she should stop him. She really should. Evan might see them! She glanced over at him again.

Evan was still fast asleep. He was a hard one to wake.

Tepig started going at it with eager licks and nibbles, licking inside and outside her, doing what he did yesterday in the shower. Anna felt like curling up into a ball of bliss. She felt so tight, so very tight, and she shut her eyes. It was all she could do not to make a noise. Throughout all her bliss, Tepig barely seemed stressed, as usual he was just in his own world as he happily nibbled on her.

Suddenly, her heart leaped in her chest as Evan did a turn in his sleep. Even if he didn't wake, the sudden movement was enough to send a thrill of fear through Anna. Already pent up so tightly and ready to burst, a gasping moan escaped from between her fingers before she could catch it. He was facing her, if he just opened his eyes he would see her! If he did she would die! But right now she felt so alive!

Tepig seemed to take this hint for some reason, as his nibbling and licking sped up exponentially. He even managed a couple soft bites to her clit.

_Yes Hermes_, Anna thought, _hurry hurry! Before he wakes up_. She's so pent up with feeling that some of it was threatening to spill out. Tepig keeped up his pace, going as fast as he could. Evan seemed to slowly start waking up as Hermes went at her pussy with speed unfit for a tepig.

No! Not yet! He can't wake up yet!

It's all that Anna could take, her hands fall from her mouth to scrunch into tight fists in the sheets, and she squirms. As she's cumming, she gasps out a moan. Hermes tried to drink it up, but much spilled onto, and stained the bed, but she was relieved at the very least.

Her brother was soon sitting up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Good morning...sis..."

Anna quickly snatched up the sheets, and pulling them over her waist, and over Hermes, hiding them.

"Morning!" she said a bit too loudly.

"Mew, excited, aren't you?" Evan said, getting up and stretching as was his normal habit. He failed to realize his obvious morning wood.

"Y-yeah, sure." Anna's face turned scarlet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her red face. "Don't tell me you're sick already."

"No!" She spluttered, looking away. She wanted to get up, but her panties were still down.

"If you say so… I'm going to get started on breakfast." He said, walking over to the kitchen area and starting cooking something simple, still in his underwear. However, his back was to her. Anna quickly slipped her panties back on. Then she threw off the sheets and hurried to her pack for a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

By the time she had finished, Evan had finished making… more pancakes. They sat on the bed together to eat as he brought up, "Alright, what are we doing today?"

Anna thought about it for a while. "Do we need to shop for anything else?"

She wasn't sure what all Evan had bought the other day. "...And also," She sighs nervously, "If we're going to be taking the gym leader challenge, we'll have to stop by there eventually." An embarrassing thought to say the least.

"I got a tent and camping supplies, food, some medicine, for Pokemon and us, I'd rather not be sick on the road, a map, and some more balls. Anything else you think we need?" he asked, deciding to knock out that question first.

"No." Anna admitted. He seemed to have been surprisingly thorough.

He nodded, "Good, and already, gym… you really think we're strong enough."

He brings out the map. It automatically zoomed to the nearby area.

"I think we could use more training, there's a power plant to the south, and some movie studio to the north… I have a feeling it'll be a lot of porn though, so maybe avoid that." He explains, wanting to keep them away from sex for awhile apparently.

"What do you think?"

Anna agreed, "Training sounds good. The power plant."

The twins finish eating. Evan finished getting dressed finally, and the two set off, however Anna didn't see the casual street fucking yet, and was easily offput by it.

The blaring rock music trailed off behind them as they left the city for the plant.

The plant was where most of the pollution came from. The place was dirty for sure, but there were workers around and generators and even people playing or wild Pokemon.

Anna sighed. This really was a dismal city. She looked to Evan. "Alright, let's get training."

The local Pokemon put up a decent fight, but the twins helped each other through it. They couldn't help but notice a few of the generators were open for the public though.

"Let's check them out!" Anna cried, pulling on Evan's arm. She was starting to remember again her excitement for adventure.

However that excitement would soon turn to more red faced embarrassment as they entered. Several areas were powered by electabuzz constantly shooting electricity into wires. To get them to shoot their electricity, the workers were putting them through some pretty rough sex. At the very least they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Haa..."

The swivel from overwhelming excitement to sudden embarrassment was so abrupt it almost made Anna feel dizzy. She fell to her knees, staring up at the sky with a shaking smile on her face. When she spoke, it sounded almost saint-like.

"Oh course! I should have known. I'd expect nothing less from this lewd lewd region."

The last time she did this was when she was a kid, so Evan mostly knew what to do. He grabbed her, and dragged her out of the room, and gave her a good slap to get her out of the trance. "There, Anna? Answer me."

She yelped a bit when he struck her, but it seemed like this trance was deeper than her usual spells. "Little naked tepigs spinning in a tree..." She mumbled incoherently, laughing softly to herself.

So he did the only logical thing, he slapped her again.

"Ah!" Anna yelped again, snapping back into reality. Her hand went to her cheek where there was a light red hand print blossoming. She glared at him angrily at first, but started to come back to her senses, realizing what must have happened. "Sorry... Thanks, bro."

She tried rubbing out the stinging from her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He immediately asked her, holding her still.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She looked away guiltily. His grip was so strong on her arm. She must have really scared him.

Deciding they needed to talk about this, Evan had her walk back to the hotel room where they both sat on the bed. "Look… this place is uncomfortable, what do we do about it?" He asked, seeming a bit lost on what to do.

She chewed at her lip, feeling tight in the throat. Yes, it was uncomfortable here, but she had a feeling it was going to be uncomfortable anywhere they went in this lewd lewd region. But it was her home now, and she'd never get over this if she didn't face it. She curled into a ball of discomfort, feeling guilty to ask. "It really doesn't bother you, any of it?"

He rubs her back, trying to make her feel better.

"It does to some extent, I don't really like talking to people, and it's going to be really awkward when I try to talk, and I know it'll be lewd. For seeing lewd things? Well, it just kinda feels like some weird dream to me."

Anna hugged her knees tighter. Like she'd thought, she was holding him back. "I'm fine. I just need to go at my own pace, okay?"

Step by step. Step by step.

"Maybe I could use some time alone to think... you go on ahead. I'm fine, really. You shouldn't worry about me." Even though she was so grateful that he did care enough to worry.

"Then let's take it at your pace. My pace would still be back in my room. You think I want to go ahead?" He chuckled, "You're the one who dragged me out here, so take your time. I don't mind at all." He hugged her from the side.

Anna smiled weakly. Evan really was the world's best brother.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He said, "Take some time to calm down and we can talk about what to do next, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

Evan sat on the bed playing his game until his sister was ready to talk about the next steps.

* * *

Meanwhile on the docks of Virbank, a new ship had come into port on it's oily waters. When it came to anchor, a large line of tourists came milling out. One of them was a short girl with raven black hair, and dressed in a long sleeved black and red dress, and long stockings. She had a scar on one side of her cheek, at the corner of her mouth, and it made her look like she's always had a leering half smile. Her name was Lola. Lola Loveless, and she had a manic smile plastered across her face.

Finally, the kind of place she was looking for. Finally, she was home. She waved down the first trainer she saw. The first one she saw was an orange haired woman in a black bodysuit, wearing a mask. Looked like trouble, but that didn't matter to Lola.

"What do you want?" The woman asked when she was waved to.

Lola's smile widened. "Ma'am, could I interest you in a battle?" Her tone was rather formal.

"Oh shit are you an undercover cop? Shit!" The woman quickly threw out a ball with a koffing in it. "I'll beat you!"

Lola took a step back, hand going towards her leg reflexively before she stopped herself. Certainly this wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting, but her blood rushes with excitement. Slipping out from her long dress sleeve was a pokeball with her strongest inside. "Don't let me down." She whispered to it.

Of course, he never did. She threw the ball and out popped a scyther.

The woman cried, "Koko style, let's get this over with!" The koffing seemed to know what to do. He created a smokescreen before he flew over to a grassy area and humped it in an attempt to make himself cum to win.

Lola clicked her tongue in annoyance, but it was good they had the screen. Figures she'd get unlucky. Koko was one of their weaker styles. In Fini, she had trained Scyther to have a will of tempered steel, and would cum only when she'd allowed it of him. But her blood was boiling, hands jittering with adrenaline. She wouldn't let this opportunity slip by her.

She rushed over to Scyther, needing to stand on tip toes to whisper into his ear. "Enjoy this." She pushed him to the ground.

"Scyther!" He knew her well enough by this point to lay on the ground without a struggle. His dick pointing up into the sky for her.

Lola's hands go under her billowing dress. She moved her panties to the side, and started rubbing herself to make sure she was wet. It took no time at all, she'd been excited since the boat docked after all. She straddled Scyther with her legs.

"Scyyyther..." He'd fucked her several times before, but he still loved the feel of her pussy. Even so, his endurance was still strong, even with Lola's skilled riding.

But while she had made Scyther strong, Lola could never quite say the same for herself. As his claws dug into her thighs through the stockings, her teeth clenched as she orgasmed almost instantaneously. If only that actually meant something here. She kept it up, but now she was getting sensitive. Her stomach clenches, her blood bubbling in her brain.

Hurry! Hurry!

The Scyther gave her a thick, sticky cream pie soon. She stood up as quick as she could as the smoke cleared, and the koffing was still masturbating.

The woman in black saw Scyther's dripping cock, "Noooo!"

"Yes! Yes!" Lola realized, laughing, and gave a soft cough into her fist to calm herself. Of course, it doesn't work, at least not on the inside, but she managed to look calm on the outside as she brushed the front of her dress.

"Now you have to do what I command, yes? You have to serve me?" At least, that's what the rumors had said. Saying this, she could almost drool.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, just make it quick, I have business."

Lola started giggling uncontrollably. It's true! It's true! They can't say no! Unlike her friends back in Kanto who where too afraid to hurt her. Who pulled away from her in fear. Lola pulled out her knife from the sheath concealed under her stockings. It was a very long kitchen knife, whose glimmer reflected in her sparkling eyes

"H-h-Hey now… you don't need to hurt me that much..." The woman trembles in fear that she'd be cut up as part of her kinky sex.

"No, no. It won't hurt." Lola cooed between giggles, skipping towards her to close the distance.

_Not for her_, anyways, she thought. She danced till she was mere inches from the woman. Her shaky hand pressed the handle into the woman's hand. She had to stand on her tip toes so she could whisper in the woman's ear in a voice trembling with glee.

"Cut me."


	10. Hunter 4

When Hunter woke up the next morning, it was to find that same little farm boy drooling all over his clothes.

"Ug, gross." He groaned.

The four had slept a bit too close together, the girl was still attached to him, and he seemed to be the first to wake up. Luckily, Diane would soon do the same, lifting the boy up as she got up, "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning." The boy yawned.

"Yeah, morning." Hunter grumbled.

All this commotion soon woke his sister up as well, who quickly said, "Good morning!"

This was soon followed by a, "You were great last night! Though… you all are heading off soon, aren't you?"

"Yup. Gotta get going." Hunter agreed. "I wanted to check out Virbank while I waited for an egg from a friend of mine to be ready."

At this Diane skipped up too, pushing the boy off her. "Yeah, we really should get going then!"

Though of course, the kind farm girl couldn't help but offer, "Do you want breakfast before you go?"

"Oh I think we're okay." Hunter said. But then, his stomach suddenly growled.

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you two!" The farm girl beamed.

Naturally Diane wouldn't hesitate to take some free food with new friends.

"Come on Hunter, let's stay!" She said as she and the farm boy darted off downstairs.

Hunter sighed. "Alright," he said as he followed them out.

Before he knew it he found himself at the table, sharing a seat with Diane as it only had four. She of course was happily eating the free pancakes in front of her, making Hunter a bit uncomfortable with how naturally sloppy she could be.

Hunter grimaced in disgust. "Do you have to eat like that?" But he sighed. "Oh never mind."

"Come oooon, aren't you enjoying it?" Diane asked him.

"Yeah, it's good." Hunter admitted. "You're all just a bit loud." He sighed again, but at least the others were happy.

Eventually they were all finished. Hunter thankfully was able to get away without being made to fuck again, and him and Diane seemed to finally be off to Virbank. They would soon see it over a hill… and the town was full of smog from a nearby power plant it seemed. Already disgusting.

Hunter shivered. "M-maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

"Nothing's wrong with Virbank, come on!" Diane grabbed his hand with a giggle, skipping towards the smoggy city with Hunter right behind her being dragged along.

The two entered the city, and boy was it disgusting! People fucking left and right. Hunter tugged away from Diane frantically, to dig into his bag. This caused Diane to turn over.

"What are you doing now? Come on! This city is fun! Stop worrying so much!"

"You worry too little." Hunter shot back. He found a mask that he could use and put it on, throwing the pack back on over his shoulders

"Huh? What's with the mask? Oh! Is this a mask party?" Diane was quick to say, holding his hand again to not get lost in the denser city.

"No, it's not a party. It just helps keep the germs away." Hunter said, sighing as they continued.

Meanwhile, Lola was giggling happily to herself with a brand new cut hidden under her dress. Now that she was getting further in, the city looked so nice and dangerous, she bet she could find plenty more people to fuel her fetish here.

"Gehehe~" She giggled, skipping along her way.

Soon enough she'd spot more of her prey, a girl wearing mostly black and red, her hair in pink loops. She looked pretty good. Lola was feeling up to more cuts already afterall.

"Pardon me!" She called, waving pleasantly. "Could I interest you in a battle? It will only take a few minutes."

"Huh?" The girl looked over at Lola. She did look rather fancy, so the girl thought there wouldn't be much harm in it. "Sure! But I know I'll win."

"Gehe~" Lola giggled, drawing the ball from her sleeve. How exciting! But the girl was wrong. It was Lola who was sure to win!

The punkish girl did the same, sending out a liepard. "Fini style good for you?"

"Gehe~! Perfect!" Lola cheared, sending out her ever faithful Scyther!

In any other region this would be seen as a bad type matchup, but here in Unova the punk girl simply saw the issue as bug types typically having high endurance.

"Well let's start this off strong, Fake Out!" The liepard was much faster than Scyther could think, getting a light, but startling smack to his cheeks immediately.

Lola hardly batted an eye. "X-scissor!"

Sadly for her, that Fake Out made him react just too slow to avoid getting hit by a Night Slash, causing him to fly back a bit, not that it was a problem, damage wasn't too high.

Lola clicked her tongue. "X-scissor again!" She called, just wanting this to be over with so she could get to the cutting!

This time the attack landed, now that the little startle was over the two were almost a perfect match in speed, and Scythers power easily knocked the poor dark type on her back.

"Now pin her down! Fuck her! Fuck her! Gehehe~" Lola giggled. Oh it was so exciting!

The poor liepard tried desperately to scramble to her feet. The liepard however failed to prevent the exoskeleton cock from entering her, not that Unova Pokemon ever tried that hard once they were horny. Soon she was moaning out.

Her trainer tried to command, "Night Slash!" Though the cat's claws couldn't get past the hard scythes.

"Gehehe~!" Lola couldn't control herself from giggling louder. "Fuck her! Fuck her!"

Scyther didn't hesitate so speed himself up, and soon enough the cat Pokemon was cumming hard around his cock. Surprisingly her trainer giggled a bit in response.

"Nice! Bug types are hard, pun intended." She then returned her Pokemon to her ball.

"Gehehe~" Now the fun part began. Lola returned Scyther to his ball without another word, and drew out her knife.

Even the punkish girl had to back away at the sight of a knife.

"Woah woah! What are you doing there?"

"Gehehe~! Don't worry. Ghehehe!" Lola just couldn't stop giggling. "I only want a little cut."

"Sorry, but I really rather not be cut or well… anything!" The punk started to back away.

"Gehehehe~" Lola really couldn't control herself now. "Oh no. No no no no. I don't want to cut you! I want you to cut me! Cut me! Gehehee!~"

This girl actually seemed more okay with that idea. "...oh, okay. Yeah I can work with that. Seems kind of weird though, you sure?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh please!" Lola cried in delight, skipping forwards to press the knife into her hand.

"You're...serious?" The girl asked, looking at the knife in her hand while shaking her head, some people were into weird things. "Well as long as I don't get into trouble, where did you want it?"

"Gehehe~ Here! Here!" Lola cried, pulling up the sleeve of her arm to reveal a line of scars.

The punk girl just shrugged at this point. She didn't seem to be the first, or anywhere close to the last to be cutting this weird girl. So she took the knife in her hand and gently pressed it against Lola's arm.

"And you're really sure?"

"Gehehee! Oh please! Do it please!" Lola squealed in delight. She just couldn't wait any longer. Her blood was getting all bubbly at the thought of it. "Cut me! Cut me!"

"...you're a weird one, but okay!" And with that Lola felt the cold of the steel dance across her arm, easily causing her to bleed over the wound.

Lola screamed in such pleasure. The feel of it dribbling sending her straight over the edge! She shivered in a sudden orgasmic pleasure at the searing pain.

"Yes! Oh cut me more! Gehehee!~"

"Okay I will, Mew you're weird." The punk girl commented yet again, though not hesitating too much this time as she made another cut along Lola's arm.

Lola squealed in delight! Oh it felt so good! Such a rush through her blood, and it was still dribbling! Lola panted, trying to catch her breath. "Thank you. That was very much appreciated."

Handing the knife back, the girl gave a slight nod. "You're welcome… guess I'll be seeing you around!" She then proceeded to walk off into the city once more.

"Goodbye!" Lola called, giggling again. This really was the perfect place for her after all. So many people to cut and cut! It was so wonderful! She was only just getting started.

Diane flopped on the motel bed as soon as they got in. "Oooh! Bouncy!" Looked like the two of them would be sharing. Luckily this motel wasn't expensive.

"Yeah." Hunter grimaced at a slight stain he spotted in the rug. Too bad cheap didn't mean it was clean. He gave a slight shiver. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want me to join?" His companion turned her head to smile at him.

Hunter sighed. "I'd rather do it alone." But knowing her, he doubted he was going to get what he wanted here.

"Come ooooon! Let me join you! It's more fun!" Daine whined, standing up so she was all in his face.

Hunter backed away a bit. "Really, there's no reason to..." But he sighed. She was just like his mother. "Okay fine."

"Yay! Come on! Come on!" Suddenly his hand was grabbed, and he was dragged into the bathroom, Diane stripping off what little clothes she wore.

Hunter gave another sigh as he stepped into the shower along with her. Hopefully he could at least get himself cleaned off before she asked for anything. She did seem to actually be cleaning herself though.

"Can I get your back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Hunter said. Actually grateful for once. He turned around for her to do just that.

Of course she had to immediately ruin it as she didn't wash him with her hands. He soon felt her soap covered breasts rubbing against his back.

Hunter sighed as he felt them squish against him. "Could you do this properly please?"

"Is this not proper? They're much better at rubbing stuff in!" She said, squishing them even closer into him.

"It's just if you keep doing that, I'm going to get hard." Hunter admitted, already feeling himself hardening at her rubbing.

"So?" Diane said. "That's more fun! And easier to clean!"

"That's true..." Hunter admitted. There wasn't really anywhere they had to be right now either. "Alright fine."

"Great!" Diane hugged him, reaching both her hands around to start stroking, and washing his length.

Hunter moaned out slightly. The feel of it quickly hardened him the rest of the way up, ready for whatever action might come.

"Oh? Do you want me to do more than wash?" Diane was honestly washing it, but if he was getting so horny...

"Have you brushed your teeth yet?" Hunter asked in a grumble.

"Uh no! We left that farm house in a hurry afterall!" She quickly explained.

"Damn! Why does no one here ever brush their teeth!?" Hunter moaned as she continued to stroke. If she had, then he might have asked for a quick blowjob. But what Diane said next was the worst possible thing,

"You didn't do it this morning either… did you?" Diane slowed her strokes as she asked.

"Damn it!~" Hunter moaned. She was right. How disgusting of him! He moved to push her away.

Though this made Diane complain, grabbing his arm as he tried to exit the shower. "Whaaaaat? Why are you leaving?"

"Let go! I gotta brush my teeth!" Hunter demanded. Pulling harder until suddenly, "Waaah!" He slipped and lost his balance and was sent sprawling into the tub.

And in a way that only someone like Diane could, she was knocked over as well and landed right on his dick, moaning as she felt it enter her deep. Hunter moaned as well at her soft entrance, now completely pinned.

Though Diane wouldn't start her bouncing until just after she said, "See! This is why you stay in showers? Imagine if I landed worse!"

"Yeah. Right." Hunter groaned, but now he could only lay back and take the pleasure.

At this point Diane started to bounce. She was never one to waste an opportunity.

"Oh yeah! You're so wet it made it slip in easy!" She ended with a small giggle.

"Yeah, right!~" Hunter agreed in a loud moan. The feel of her insides slipping against his was intense, but all he could think about was how he still hadn't brushed his teeth! "Just hurry up would you?"

As she bounced the girl kept talking though, "Gotta feel lucky for water types! They must have it soooo easy! Oh! But imagine how rough it must be for rock types!"

"Do you have to keep talking? Ah~" Hunter grabbed hold of her hips to help her move all the faster.

Diane's hips started to move around in circles as she bounced up and down, still pondering. "Did you know dragons have two dicks? It's fun if you found one who's good with both! Though some's skin can be kind of rough… ouch!"

"Of course I know that!" Hunter grunted. Who didn't know dragon types had two dicks, but that wasn't the point. "Damn! I'm cumming!~" He cried as he about reached his limit.

"Aaaah yeah! Fill me up!" The punk hair girl moaned out, though not quite reaching her limit she still started to get herself up once he was done. "Guess we should actually wash now."

"Right." Hunter said, getting up too. First, though he had to get that toothbrush.

Diane did let him out. She was more than pouty about it though. This sure was becoming an awkward shower.

"What now?" Hunter asked her before finding his toothbrush and getting to work scrubbing.

"It's just so weird to randomly leave a shower!" She pouted.

"I was getting out anyway." Hunter insisted.

Yet she still continued, "But you're not done washing yet!"

Hunter sighed, but she was right. After finishing brushing his teeth he returned to the shower. From there to two showered mostly normally, but not without some boob washing, nothing too unusual for Unova. Eventually the two were done and were getting out to dry off. Hunter stretched as he made his way from the shower back into the other room.

"Right. With that taken care of, I can see about finding that Anna girl. She must be in this city somewhere."

Hunter shivered, at the thought of going into this disgusting city again, but it had to be done.

Diane followed him out, but the two would soon see their Pokemon had gotten out of their balls somehow. Likely one got out, and set the rest free. Most notably on the bed was Tini being bit on the ear by Diane's sandile. He lacked teeth, though, so Tini just squealed in pleasure.

"Oh wow! Having fun there?" The girl giggled.

"Victini!" The little pokemon squealed.

"Hey, be careful!" Hunter scolded, moving to separate two of them.

The ground Pokemon came off quick, not seeming to care all that much as Diane picked him up.

"Heeey! They seemed to be having fun. Weren't they? Tini? Did you like the bites?"

"Tini!" Agreed the little pokemon. They looked rather disappointed now that it was over.

"Sorry, I was just worried is all," Hunter was quick to explain.

Tini pouted a little. That boy was always trying to ruin their fun and capture them, wasn't he?

"Tini? You okay?" Diane went up to the little fire type, petting their head.

"Victini." Said the little guy, shivering happily at the petting.

Diane smiled, "Glad to hear! Wanna join us while we look for some Anna girl?"

"Tini!" Tini agreed, hoping into the girls arms.

The two left the hotel room after Hunter had put back on his mask, but in truth, Hunter was quite lost on how he was even going to find this Anna girl to begin with. They started by looking at the gym.

The gym was really nothing more than an entrance along the street with loud music pouring out, Diane tried to bounce to it a little, but it was a bit too quick for her. "Oh? We're challenging already? Well at least I know Gummy can do it! He's a ground type."

"No we're not challenging them yet!" Hunter said, descending the stairs. "I just want to ask if they've seen a girl named Anna around."

Come to think of it, he wasn't even really sure how the girl looked. This was looking to be a pretty hopeless venture.

But as they descended it seemed the door to the actual gym was blocked by a worker. "You two here for the challenge or for fun?" He asked the two.

But before Hunter could get a chance to explain himself, Diane shouted, "Challenge!"

"Wha! Wait hang on a second!" Hunter cried. "We're just here to talk!"

But it seemed to be too late, the worker was already describing the rules. "So for you, you'll have to choose a spot to work at. We have gloryholes, bare maids, and strippers"

"Oh! Stripper!" Diane quickly chose.

The worker nodded, turning to Hunter, "What about you?"

"Oh Arceus. Stripper then I guess." At least then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone's disgusting hands touching him.

The worker nodded, gesturing the two over to some show tables. "We have some better outfits in the staff rooms. Someone will tell you when you're done."

Diane wasted no time dashing to the room, looking for the pinkest and cutest outfit she could find, which turned out to be rather difficult given most of the outfits were punkish, and edgy.

Grumbling grumpily to himself, Hunter just picked the first outfit he saw, a leather jacket with lots of chains, and a jockstrap to match.

He quickly made his way out to the poles, wanting to get it over with, sadly it seemed his companion was taking absolutely forever to change. Luckily his pole seemed to be empty, just for now.

"Ug. Why do I have to get into all these predicaments." He groaned, eyeing the pole. It looked nasty, all smudged up with hand prints. He took out his handkerchief to wipe it down.

Though in the end, he would have to do this eventually anyway, right? However before he even started his dancing, a punk girl of roughly the same age as him came, and sat at his spot, waving as she was ready to watch.

But Hunter was just too busy cleaning the pole. In a way, making his own weird kind of dance of it as he rubbed the handkerchief along it.

The girl watched this, intrigued, but she seemed to be the only one. Especially now that Diane came out having finally decided on a more cyber punk styled outfit that at least had bright colors. She quickly attracted a crowd to watch her show.

Hunter kept working his stuff, rubbing the handkerchief all the way up and down the pole. It probably looked like some bisare improve style of dancing to the girl watching. He'd suddenly feel a coin hit him though, the girl throwing it. She was trying to pay him...but didn't seem to want to use a bill like a normal person.

"Ouchie!" Hunter cried, glaring at the woman. Then he remembered himself and gave a performative wave. She waved back, he noticed the woman had different colored contacts. She seemed to be a weirdo.

"Dance?" She asked.

"Right." The pole was clean enough now, so Hunter grabbed a hold of it, swinging himself around in an unenthused dance.

The young woman still watched this curiously, eyeing his lame dance. Though soon he'd feel another coin hit him.

"Ouchie! Hey stop that!" He cried.

"Why? I'm simply trying to pay you for your service," was her simple response, still glaring right at him.

Hunter glared back at her, but what else could he do? He kept on dancing. She seemed like she would be the only one to actually watch him, meaning what little money he got was hard coins thrown right at him.

"Ow! Ouchie! Owie!" Was all he cried as he began to tearfully strip.

Meanwhile on the other pole, Diane had been given quite the cheering audience of fans. She was quite a skilled dancer naturally, throwing off, "Thank you!" as money flew at her. She stripped quickly. She hated those clothes after all.

They danced for a long time before they were signaled off the stage. "Thank Arceus." Hunter said, feeling rather bruised.

Though that viewer still gave him a cheerful, "Byeee!"

The two walked to the worker that signaled them. She seemed rather pleased with Diane, "Great job out there! Feel free to keep the money you got. You on the other hand." She turned to Hunter with a frown, "You barely even tried!"

"What? I did my best." Hunter protested. "She was chucking coins at me. What do you expect me to do?"

The worker looked at him, lightly rolling her eyes, "Not my problem. You only got one viewer. Not good."

Hunter grumbled angrily to himself.

"Well if you want you can challenge Roxie." She soon said to Diane.

But Diane, being the sweet soul she was said, "No! I'm waiting for my friend so we can do it together."

The worker sighed, simply saying, "Well, guess you'll have to try again."

"Like I'd want to challenge a stupid gym like this again anyways." Hunter grumbled like the grump he was. He hadn't even wanted to challenge the gym yet to begin with! He stormed out of the place.

Diane followed him out, not upset at the gym, but sad her friend was, "Heeey? Hunter? What's wrooong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get away from that disgusting place." Hunter said.

Though soon enough they would run into a rather strange looking girl. Her hair was covisquire black, and she wore an elegant gothic styled dress.

"Pardon me. Could I interest you in a battle?" Asked Lola, still giddy from her last cut. She was going to get all chopped up!

She looked rather dark, but Diane wasn't one to mind, still just a new potential friend. "Hello! Yes! We can battle! Though I'm probably not as tough as you." Those rich people did tend to have better private training, and rare Pokémon.

"Oh. Not to worry!" Lola said, giggling. She took out her trusted scyther's ball.

"Bulu style okay?" Diane asked as she threw a ball in the air, her sandile popping.

"Gek. V-very well..." Lola said, cursing herself. This was by far her weakest style.

Diane looks over at Scyther, "Looks like a boy, get on him!" With that her ground type made a mighty leap at the bug's dick.

"Dodge it, and pin him down!" Lola called to her pokemon.

It was easy enough to dodge the flying sandile, but pinning it down was another issue, the flat body made it hard to flip over.

"Mud Missile!" Diane would soon call… which wasn't a real move, but the viewers would see what she meant, the Pokemon used Mud Shot on the ground, and fired himself up and into Scyther's abdomen with the recoil.

"Woah, nice!" Hunter said as Lola gritted her teeth.

She hated this. She couldn't go all out because the stupid crocodile might faint!

"X-scissor! But use the dull edge!" Lola commanded.

Diane was fast enough to react with a "Bite!" Before the move could hit though, her Pokemon clenching his jaws on one of the scythes, hanging on. His lack of teeth made it not deal damage either, perfect for this style of battle. Scyther tried to shake him off, but his grip was strong!

"Hold him still!" Lola cried. "Suck his dick!"

This was something Scyther could do, but he brought his blade to his mouth to find that the Pokemon had let go already! Where was he? "Scyyythe..." He soon figured it out, the sandile had dropped from his scythe, and clamped onto his dick, his always hard exoskeleton making it too easy to get to.

"Quickly pull him off!" Lola cried, more annoyed than anything.

Scyther tried to do just this, but the ground type's grip was much tighter than the sides of his scythes could match, the most he did was move the little guy back and forth, pleasuring himself in the process.

"Useless bug!" Lola cried. "Alright, then use dull X-scissor again!"

Scyther was a bit slow to react given he was being sucked off, but eventually he did an attack, hitting both sides of the Pokemon on him. It caused Gummy to flinch a bit from the hit, but not enough to get him off. It would probably take damage Bulu style just wouldn't allow to get him off.

No fair ! No fair! No fair! Lola gritted her teeth. Scyther was never supposed to lose like this.

Judging by his "Scytheeer!" It seemed he came for the first time already, and now the ground type would likely combo him two more times.

Lola didn't really see what more she could do, so she simply returned her pokemon there.

"Congratulations." She said, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"Yay! I won!" Diane cheered to herself, returning gummy. "Now for the fun! Have any toys on you?"

"I have this one." Lola said, pulling out her knife hopefully.

"WOAAAAH NO NO NO BAD BAD BAD!" Diane would be soon to scream, she hated violence, "Put that down! Knives are only good for cutting cake!"

Lola sighed. "Very well. She put it back in its sheath

"Oh I know!" Diane quickly reached into Hunter's bag, he was of course not happy with it, but it seemed she snuck a double ended dildo in there at some point. "We can use this!"

"Hey! Don't put your dirty toys in my bag!" Hunter cried, throwing his pack down to root through it to make sure there weren't any other toys she may have hidden in there.

"Very well." Lola said, stepping forwards.

In a flash Diane was full nude, holding her toy, "Don't mind doing it right here, right?"

Lola shook her head. She had already expected things like public sex going into this, so it wasn't much of a bother. She stepped forwards and took the toy from the excitable girl.

Diane herself lay on her back on the ground, moving over to the side of the road to not be all in the way, "Just link us together!"

"Oh dear. Like this?" Lola asked, slipping the first end into the pink haired girl.

This caused her to give out a cute moan, "Y-yup! Just like that!"

Lola nodded, inserting the other end inside herself with a high little moan.

As Lola lay down to meet Diane, the cheery girl wrapped her legs around Lola's, bringing them closer together, dildo going deeper into each of them.

"Oh my." Lola gasped, moaning in pleasure.

Diane laughed, seeming to have stopped her moans a bit, "It's great isn't it? Have you used many toys?"

"N-no. Not in my experience. Ah!~" Lola let her head lull back a bit, starting to move a little herself.

"We should be friends then!" With that Diane slammed their hips together, now grinding her lower lips against Lola's as she moaned, "Yeees, I love this~"

Lola moaned too, grinding her hips back. "Of course we can be friends. Does that mean you'll cut me then?~"

Diane stopped in her tracks, "No! No cutting! Cutting is bad! Bad bad bad!"

"Oh but it's such fun! Gehehe!~" Lola cried, not being the one to grind her hips against the girl.

"No no no!" It seemed even through the grinding Diane was perfectly able to keep her composure, "The only thing someone should cut is cake!"

Lola would have pressed the topic, but what they were doing now already felt so good.

Once Diane saw they'd stopped talking about dangerous knives, she went back to their grinding, almost immediately moaning out, "Yes yes yes! I'm close!~"

Lola was close too, and it wasn't long before she was filled with an orgasmic pleasure.

The two came all over each other around the same time. Diane very quickly pulled herself off the dildo with a cute moan after she was done. "That was fun!"

Lola nodded. "Yes, that was quite enjoyable." She quickly dressed.

"Wanna hang out later? I can show you more toys." Diane was quick to offer to the girl.

Lola shook her head. "Unfortunately, I have to go."

This caused the cheery girl to frown, but she sighed, "Awww...oh well, have a good day then!"

"Good day." Lola agreed, wandering out to find her next target.


	11. Evan and Anna 6

Back at the motel, Anna shot up off the bed.

Evan was a bit startled by her fast move, but soon recovered, "You ready now?"

"Bathroom." Anna muttered. She snatched up Tepig's ball as she hurried in, and shut the door behind her. Inside, she thought for a long moment, before throwing the ball to release him.

"Tepig!" The pokemon immediately cheered, always happy to get out of his ball.

Anna sighed. Was she really going to do this? Was this really what she wanted?

Was she ever going to know for certain. She picked him up, and held him at arm's length, like she'd done before in the shower.

"Tepig!" He said happily. She could see his little boner. He didn't seem to mind her confusion.

Anna stared at it, the sight of it making her nervous. Like, really, really? Was this really really what she wanted? Her mind was spinning. Yes! Because this was her home now, and she'd need to face it if she was going to be anything other than a hermit. She'd just have to take it step by step, and this was the next step. Anna slowly brought Tepig towards her head, licking her lips, trying to wet them. Tepig was unable to do much besides hum to himself happily. His dick sticking right at her face, it was thick and brown with a red tip, not very big yet though. Anna opened her mouth, breathing on it with soft pants, but she couldn't quite muster up the nerves.

"Come on, Anna, you can do this..." She muttered.

"Tepig!" Her pokemon suddenly shifted his weight and swung, planting his tip in her mouth.

Anna's eyes grew wide, and she tried to pull her head back in surprise, but couldn't as Tepig hugged her head. He slid over her tongue, tasting salty, and warm. _I did it!_ Anna thought to herself with a rush. Tepig held onto her head, moving his hips back and forth over her tongue, precum dribbling over the end. It felt weird, and sticky in her mouth. He seemed so happy, and excitable in his vigor, though. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to disappoint him, Anna just stood still and tried to let him have his way. She sucked in slightly, creating a vacuum around his tiny cock, making him squeal in pleasure.

Tepig kept happily fucking her mouth. His dick was warm, even warmer than usual due to his fire typing. He must have been pent up for a while, because it didn't take long for him to geyser out his hot cum right down into her throat.

Anna's eyes grew even wider as she felt it. It felt like burning hot passion, and when it came to rest, it felt warm inside her belly. The taste was more intense than she'd expected. This time, she pulled him off of her, gasping, but smiling.

"Tepig!" The pokemon was happy to see her smile, hugging her head again, affectionately.

Anna giggled when he nuzzled her. "Was that good?"

He nods happily, "Tepig Tepig!"

Anna smiled happily as she set him down. She felt so full, still, there was one more step. She started to slowly undress, speaking nervously. She needed to know what it was like to talk dirty. "...I know that it takes a while before you guys can get hard again..."

Tepig turned on his back, while his dick was flaccid now, he watched her undress closely, playing with his dick with his legs so it started to slowly get harder.

Anna didn't notice. She was too embarrassed to really look at him now as she slowly laid down, naked. The tiles felt cold on her back. She swallowed nervously, and spread her legs, using her fingers to part her pussy lips slightly. "W-whenever you're ready." She shuts her eyes tight as she said, "F-fuck m-my L-l-lewd P-pussy... please!" It feeled so overwhelming to say it, she'd made it sound so dirty!

Tepig stood up, looking over her nude body. Hearing her talk dirty was such a turn on, and so cute too! He was rock hard again, he happily went over to her spread legs and pussy, putting his front legs on her waist as he slowly slipped himself in. "Teeeepig~" He moaned as her tight, virgin walks clasped his cock between them.

"MMmm!~" Anna bit her lip as she felt him enter. It hurt a bit, but more importantly, she felt a swell of pleasure running over her entire body.

He pushed himself all the way in. "Tepig!" He cried excitedly as he started pumping. In, out, in, out. What he lacked in size he made up for in enthusiasm, his warm cock pumping into her with ease, stretching her tight insides each time.

Anna sighed out a moan, feeling so warm and hot. He was opening her up. Opening her up to the wide lewd world ahead of them. She remembered the rush before, and tried talking dirty again. "F-fuck me, Tepig! J-just l-like that!" The embarrassment of it, it tightened her up more. It's amazing! So amazing!

Not only was she tighter, but he fucked harder and faster, moving his hot cock in and out of her rapidly. Not letting her tighter walls slow him down one bit. Their hips connected at each thrust with a satisfying smack. Anna gasped, and panted, feeling rocked by the force of him. Her hands grasped for something to hold, to squeeze with pleasure, and she found her breasts, and she held herself together. She thought she was almost ready. Somethings coming, just like before, a tingling passion! But it was even better than ever before. No more guilt, no more uncertainty. Did she want this? Did she really, really, really want this!? Of course she did! How could she have thought any different? She moaned loudly.

"TEEEEEEPIIIIIG!" The eager Pokemon yelled out as he gave her a thrust as hard as he could, cumming deep inside of her, then laying on her waist and panting, tired from it, but having loved every second. Unlike her trainer, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

Anna lay there gasping. She could feel something leaking between her legs, and Tepig's body warming her waist. Her arms fell to her sides as she stared up at the white ceiling. It had felt almost dreamlike in the moment. Now that it was past, she flowed back into reality. She sat up on the smooth tile, picking Tepig up and kissing him. "Love you, Tepig."

"Tepig!" He nuzzled her face after the kiss, showing he loved her too.

But Anna couldn't help but think of something a little scary. She would have to have sex with many people in this lewd region. Would she fall in love with all of them? It hurt her brain to think about. She'd just have to put a pin in that for now.

"Sex! Yeah! I love Sex! Yeah!" the metal music lifted through the smog. Lola listened to the lyrics as she looked down the long stairwell. What odd music, what could it be? The fabric of her dress brushed against her skin, and she hissed a sharp intake of breath. That woman had cut her deeper than she'd expected her to, and it sent pleasant pain through her.

Looking around she saw that the stairwell had a symbol on it. It looked like this was a gym. While she was comfortable in a normal battle, being forced into a Koko style battle would make her lose by default if she didn't have enough Pokemon.

Lola clicked her tongue. She had an absol she'd caught when her ship had stopped by the Hoenn region, but he was still unpredictable at the best of times. She scratched at her arm through the dress sleeve, bringing more shivers of pain. She didn't know enough about this gym. She'd need to find more information somewhere. She started heading down the dirty street. There were several people around, some more normal looking than others, and plenty of stores where she could get information, and a motel in the distance. She pursed her lips, but where to go first? She started pointing. " Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Cut a slice out of my toe. If I holler, don't let go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!"

Motel it is then. She started walking.

Back in the motel room, Anna stepped out of the bathroom, trying to look casual. Her brother was playing his game, as usual, with headphones on, so even though she was a bit loud in there he didn't look like he'd heard or even noticed at all. She knew she should talk to him eventually about how they were going to transition to this sex journey though. She moved over to tap him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Are you busy, can we talk?"

He startled a little, but soon paused the game, and turned to her, headphones taken off. "No I'm good, ready to start figuring out how we do this journey I'm guessing? Or was there something else?"

"I'm ready to talk," Anna agreed. "I want to continue our adventure."

He gave a pretty deep sigh. "Alright, so we know we need to be comfortable with sex around, but more important, comfortable with possibly… you know, having it. So I think it might be best to try to make some friends first. From the region. I think they could help ease us in."

Anna nodded. It was a good idea. Somehow, she thought it would be easier if it wasn't with strangers. "I could try, and call Bianca..." She shook her head. They were too far away now, and besides, she was probably too busy helping the professor.

"There was that farmer girl… though she is a bit far. Guess we'll have to go, and look for ourselves. Let's visit your favorite shop maybe?" Maybe a non-sexual interest would help.

Anna nodded. She thought she'd seen a little coffee shop mixed in somewhere in this mess, and suggested they went there. Evan led the way out. The hall was pretty empty, but he still managed to bump headfirst into Lola, knocking then both to the ground. "Ugh...sorry." Evan said, getting up and offering a hand for her.

"No, no. Pardon me!" Lola shivered as she tried keeping a straight face. She'd landed on her wounded arm as she'd fallen. The pain was unbearable. She took his hand delicately, and when she is pulled to her feet, she curtsies. "My apologies, I was distracted."

"Forget about it." He said, rather quickly. He was so bad with new people, especially pretty ones. "Well I'll be in my way! Come on sis." He started to go down the hall to leave.

When she saw his fidgeting, like he was afraid, Lola could feel her heart start to pound. She was frozen on the spot as the two of them passed her, and then whirled around to watch him leave. Anna glanced over her shoulder once, and seeing the odd girl staring, and quickly looked away. Lola just stood there, star struck, until the twins disappeared around the corner. She shook her head. The gym could wait. She started to follow.

She spied them walking towards a coffee shop, which frankly wasn't anything special. This wasn't Kalos afterall. The brother turned to his sister asking, "So this might seem strange, but for a friend do you think you'd prefer a boy or a girl?"

Anna sighed, "I don't care. Just as long as they're nice." She stepped up to the counter to make her order.

Lola, still some distance off, peeked behind a wall to watch Evan dreamily. Evan ordered a milkshake, his tastes weren't exactly the most mature, the two ended up sitting down alone, not helping their goal at finding friends, but Evan could say, "Well… A guy friend could help with...you know." Anna blushed. "But I guess a girl could tell you how it is more personally."

Neither noticed Lola who stealthily creeped in.

Anna took several cups of cream, and several cubes of sugar, drowning the black coffee like they were pancakes. She shrugged as she stirred her mixture together, staring into the contents. "I guess a girl would be easier to talk to..."

Lola glided to the counter. "Coffee... black." She ordered without looking, her eyes still fixated on the twins.

"Maybe someone quiet with… less experience, maybe?" He seemed to know it would be impossible to find a virgin like he thought his sister was.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, yeah." Someone too eager would probably scare her off, but then... someone not eager enough would mean that she would have to be the one to try and initiate. Anna remembered her most recent time with Tepig, and her face grew very hot. She covered her face.

"You Okay?" Evan noticed her blush, but soon moved past it. "Though if we want shy, we could try that book store… well I think it's a comic store, so you'd probably end up with a clone of me."

"...That... wouldn't be so bad..." Anna blushed, again. After all, he was the world's best brother.

Across the small shop, in a dark corner, Lola's knuckles grew white on her mug, like she's trying to strangle it. No fair! No fair! No fair! The way he was looking at her, worrying! Like a gentle little mareep. She wanted it, she wanted it, she wanted it! Lola started scratching at her cut again, but it wasn't enough.

"I mean we could try, you wanna?" He smiled at her. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"W-what?" Anna looked up, feeling a fluttering in her chest. Was he serious? Her brother? Have sex with her own brother!? She opened her mouth, hesitated. Tried to say something. "I-"

Suddenly there's a sound of shattering glass. "Ah, pardon me~ It must have slipped!"

Evan turned to look at the sound. Responding automatically, "No problem."

"Okay!" Anna blurted out at the worst possible moment. Across the shop from them, they became aware of the weird girl from the motel staring at them with such an intensity. Her dress sleeve is stained with coffee, and there were shards stuck in her palm, and scattered all over the floor. Like it had been squeezed until it broke. The barista was trying to talk to the girl, assuring her that it was okay, and that she'd get a med kit, but Lola couldn't hear her. She was breathing heavily, staring right into Evan's eyes.

He quickly turned away, thinking how roguish this city looked. Sure he hasn't met anyone bad, but she might be. He turned back to his sister, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Anna flushed. "NO! I mean, maybe... I mean... do you want to?"

He looked at her, a bit confused. "Uh..what are you saying no to exactly? We're just going to the bookstore."

The book store? Anna's head was spinning. "I-i..."

But a hand suddenly gripped Evan's shoulder. "Pardon me, mister..."

He turned to go look, "Yes?"

Lola's face is inches from his. Her breath is heavy, eyes practically bloodshot with desire. She was gripping him with her injured hand, and it was bleeding on him. "Fight me!" She whispered hoarsely. She couldn't wait any more. It was too much!

Evan quickly backed away further into the booth. "W-woah? Look what do you want? I'm sorry for running into you!" He looked frightened of her.

"Ha-ha!~" Her laugh ended in a high pitched squeal. She skipped closer. "It's alright! It's okay! I liked it! I liked it! I liked it!"

Anna stood hesitantly, mind blank with shock and confusion as she tried to process what was going on.

Evan keeped backing away. "P-please just calm down..." He stuttered, scared for his life at this point.

Lola swallowed her drool, still giggling uncontrollably. "You're right! You're right! How rude! How very rude! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Lola!" She crawled into the seat.

"L-look… just please go away… okay..?" He pathetically squeaked, going back as far as he could, pressing against the wall.

It was like being stabbed in the heart. "No! No! Don't say that! Fight me! Fear for me! Worry for me, please!"

Anna is panicking. Her brother needed her help! This girl was going to kill him! Anna grabbed his arm, pulling him over the table to safety. Evan scrambled frantically, and they ran from the small cafe.

"Waaaiiiit!" Lola screamed. She tried to follow, but was soon stopped in her tracks by the purple energy of a psychic Pokemon, unable to move.

Unaware, the twins ran for several blocks, not daring to look back.

"Phew… thanks sis.." Evan said, still shaken by the encounter.

"I thought... she was going to get you!" Anna gasped between breaths, tugging his arm as they kept running down the street. Leaving behind Lola, desperately trying to break free of her shackles to chase them. Though, as they grew farther and farther away, her blood started to cool, and knowing that she'd lost them for now, teared up in frustration.

The siblings finished running, and were left panting, thinking they had finally lost her.

"Yo." They quickly turn around to a girl slightly younger than them with long white hair down to her feet, wearing a simple minidress, with a female meowstic by her side showed she was foreign. "Are you two safe?" Her voice was cold, her face didn't show a hint of actual concern for them.

"I think so," Anna said as she tried to catch her breath. She eyed the girl carefully, their sudden crazy encounter putting her on edge again.

"I'm not hostile." The girl said, noticing her eyes. "But I was just checking. I see no need to stay here currently." She walked off.

Anna relaxed. She guessed that she'd had it all wrong. Now that the threat was gone, she was able to remember the events that had transpired just before it. Yes, she remembered she was looking for a friend to help her adjust to a region, possibly in the comic book store. And then, Evan had suggested that they… they... Evan was also thinking of this, and he was still confused on exactly what she meant. "So sis? What were you trying to tell me in the cafe?"

"N-nothing!" She said a bit too loudly, causing many people to look at them. She grabbed his hand, and started pulling him along.

"...look I really don't understand. Can you please tell me, or something?" Evan pleaded as he got dragged. She led him all the way to the comic book store, but stopped before entering. Her eyes were on the street, but she could feel him staring holes into her.

"Did you really mean it? What you said?"

"Honestly? I don't even know what I said to get you like this." He admitted, seemingly honestly confused about the whole thing. In his mind he probably didn't do anything special at all.

She let go of his arm, hugging herself. She crouched down into a tight ball, feeling so dirty. He was still looking at her wasn't he. "You... said... that we could... try... it..."

"Yean... we could try coming to the comic store. I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"...what?" Her mind spun into confusion. She looked up at him.

He looked at her in equal confusion. "I said we could try going to the comic store to find a friend for you. Is that really so weird?"

The embarrassment was back in a hot steam as her brain started short circuiting. To the store, of course that's what he'd meant! What else could he have possibly meant by that!? Nothing! Nothing at all!

"Idiot!" She screamed. She grabbed the door to the shop, and flung it open, slamming it closed behind her.

"I-idiot?" Bewildered, Evan followed her in.

Inside was about what you'd expect, since this town lacked a proper book store. There were a few around, but they were mostly comics. Some they recognized from their home in Sinnoh, but many were made in Unova, and they had no problem having some sex on the covers. The people around were also mostly what you'd expect: some guys, edgy girls, the occasional geeky looking shy girl. The most notable was a rather dirty looking girl with long hair that was somehow more unkempt that her brother's normally was.

Anna hesitated at first to venture deeper, but when Evan came up behind her, she practically ran at the girl with messy hair. "H-hi! What're you reading!?"

Upon closer inspection, the girl seemed to be in pajamas, only wearing a t-shirt, not even shoes. "Oh… just this horror book… it's really scary." She said, muttering pretty quietly.

Anna was painfully aware that Evan was still following, and was now right behind them, but she ignored him. "What's it called?" She leaned over to try, and read the title.

"The Red Lake." The girl explained, Anna could see the title of the same. The cover art was of a teen looking girl being fucked by a jellicent. She was bleeding from many places, and a few severed body parts floated in the lake in a disgusting manner.

Anna shot up straight again, stiff as a board. "Oh... that's... nice," She said rigidly, "Um, is it good?"

"It keeps me up at night… that's for sure..." She giggled to herself a little. Anna couldn't tell if she was into it or she just liked being scared.

She seemed nice, though. Even if she was a bit hard to keep a conversation with. "I'm Anna." Anna held her hand out.

"R-rebecca." She took Anna's hand. Rebecca's hand was dirty. Anna only noticed getting this close that she also smelt worse than the city normally did. She was somehow worse than Anna's brother.

When Rebecca looked away, Anna tried to hide the fact that she wiped her hand on her skirt, not wanting to offend the girl. She glanced backwards, uncertainly looking for Evan, but it looked like he'd wandered off. "So... Um, do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" Rebecca asks, looking at her through some tufts of unkempt hair. "I've never really had… friends, besides my Banette at least..."

That was the saddest thing Anna had ever heard in her life, and her heart melted for the girl. "Well, you do now?" she said, trying to sound comforting.

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you… what would you say is your favorite kind of dildo?"

Anna's knees felt suddenly weak as she started falling into another one of her trances of hysteria. "No... it can't be...! My friend... you betrayed me so soon... so easily..." She fell to her knees, weeping.

Evan watched this, but decided for now to let her try and handle it. Rebecca didn't seem socially adept enough to mind. She simply looked down at Anna. "Heh… got a ghost haunting you?"

"Hehehe... yeah. A lewd, lewd ghost. It's always there, always haunting me..." Anna giggled, looking at the ceiling dreamily.

"Mine prefers blood over cum… he's scary… but banette keeps me safe..." The two of them might have been getting along in some weird way, but Evan kept watching to make sure.

The oddness of her statement pulled Anna back into focus. She looks up at her, unsure if that was just Rebecca being Rebecca. "Sorry?"

"It's okay, your lewd ghost can't hurt you if you have a good Pokemon like Banette."

Rebecca suddenly pulled her into a hug, as if trying to comfort her from the lewd ghost. If Rebecca's words hadn't pulled her fully back into the present, the smell of her sure did. Anna clenched up, not knowing what to do. She'd feel guilty pulling away, so she slowly hugged her back.

Rebecca stood there hugging her for way longer than she really should. However, Anna was eventually released, Rebecca gave her a somewhat weird smile, making this the second weirdo today. At least she wasn't violent.

Anna smiled back at Rebecca. "Do you want to go somewhere? Hang out? You know, friends stuff..."

"If you'd like… I don't know where… I just go here, my room… the sex shop, and the game shop..." Rebecca said, almost a bit shy, like she was self conscious of her lifestyle. Anna pursed her lips thinking. She glanced at Evan, figuring he was always into video games.

"The game shop, why not."

"Come then… let's go!" Rebecca goes to buy some of the books she was looking at, leaving Anna alone for a little.

Evan took the time to ask during this, "Want me to come along with you?"

Anna looked away, flustered, but she nodded. "Yeah." She'd feel a lot safer that way.

"Like as part of the group? Or just following behind trying to be unnoticed?" He tried to clarify what he was meant to be doing.

"I think you'll like her," Anna said, "She reminds me a bit of you." She tugged on his arm lightly as she proceeded to follow Rebecca.

Rebecca came back to the two. "Who's...this?"

"This is Evan. He's my. Brother."

"I...see, are you a friend too?"

Evan nodded, "Yes."

"woah...let's goooo!" She said before skipping through town to the game store.

Anna was glad to see the girl excited. Knowing the look of the comic store, though, she took a deep breath, and prepared for something lewd.


End file.
